Servant of Evil
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: -Te protegere hasta el final- susurro el pelinegro con ternura mientras acariciaba los largos cabellos de Yao, por mas dolor que le causara mirar aquellos ojos esmeralda. YaoKiku AsaKiku inspirado en Saga of Evil de Vocaloid. Re-Birthday FINAL
1. Chapter 1

Lalihoooo~~ Kikuppy aqui de nuevo molestando hahah. Bueno, esta historia ya llevo escribiendola unas semanas pero no habia subido ni un capitulo porque queria terminar primero otros proyectos, aunque al final no pude resistirme porque me gusto como esta quedando esta kesesese. La historia esta inspirada en la saga of Evil de Vocaloid, cada capitulo tendra el titulo de uno de los 6 videos, incluyendo "Mensaje de arrepentimiento" la pareja principal, o algo asi es YaoxKiku, pero tendra mucho Asakiku y un poco de IvanxYao. Si han visto los videos ya tienen una idea de donde terminara la historia, pero denle una oportunidad de igual manera.

Disclaimer: Hetalia NO me pertenece, es de Hidekaz-sama, si fuera mio seria 100% yaoi y habria mucho asakiku hahaha.

Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje, o dos,o mas xD les juro que me dolio mucho matarlos pero asi va la historia uwu tambien incesto o.O

Capitulo 1. Hijo de la Maldad

Un castaño de ojos color miel caminaba temeroso por los pasillos de aquel imponente castillo oriental. Iba acompañado de dos hombres de gran tamaño, los cuales vestian una armadura entera de samurai, incluyendo dos katanas amarradas a su cintura. Su aspecto solo hacia que el chico sintiera cada vez mas miedo, pues se veian con cara de pocos amigos y deseos de undir el acero de sus espadas en el pequeño cuerpo del chico. Se dirigia a una audiencia con el principe heredero, Wang Yao, el cual habia subido al trono con tan solo 17 años de edad, despues de la misteriosa muerte de su padre la cual sospechaban habia sido un asesinato. Muchos rumores se extendian en el reino sobre el inexperto principe. Se decia que era una persona despiadada y cruel, y que su diversion era ver el rostro desesperado de sus subditos. Pero Feliciano sabia que no habia persona en el mundo que pudiera ser tan inhumano y tenia la esperanza de que cuando el principe le escuchara ayudaria a su pueblo. Los guardias se detuvieron frente a una puerta dorada, que segun Feliciano creia se trataba de oro puro, no entendia como ese palacio podia albergar tantas riquezas mientras que el pueblo estaba practicamente en ruinas. Abrieron las puertas y entraron a una gran habitacion con adornos orientales de distintas tonalidades, pero los colores que predominaban eran el dorado y el rojo intenso. Frente a el, en un pequeño trono, un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y largo estaba recostado, contemplando fijamente el techo con la mirada perdida, sin interes alguno a lo que estaba a su alrededor.

-Su Alteza- dijeron los guardias mientras hacian una reverencia juntando su frente al piso. Feliciano los miro absorto y lo unico que atino a hacer fue arrodillarse junto con ellos y hacer una reverencia al principe.

-¿que es lo que quieres?- pregunto desganado el principe sin siquiera mirarlos.

-Feliciano Vargas, un campesino de un pueblo vecino bajo el mandato de nuestro reino, ha solicitado una audiencia con usted, mi señor- respondio un hombre viejo, el cual el ojimiel no habia notado desde su llegada.

-¿Y? ¿Esa es la razon por la que me levantaran tan temprano?- el caprichoso principe comenzaba a mostrarse molesto.

-Asi es su señoria- respondio el hombre, el cual no se veia muy contento con la actitud del chico.

-Entonces que hable, no tengo todo su tiempo- uno de los guardias empujo a Feliciano, haciendo que tropezara y cayera de rodillas al piso, pero decidio quedarse de esa manera para hacer su peticion.

-Su real majestad, he venido a rogarle que salve a mi pueblo, una epidemia ha hecho que nuestras cosechas queden practicamente en la nada, las enfermedades abundan, necesitamos doctores que atiendan a nuestros niños y ancianos, si no es pronto, todos moriremos- el rostro del chico era de completa desesperacion, pero intentaba que su voz sonara coherente. Wang Yao dirigio por primera vez una mirada al plebeyo, pero esta era gelida, carente de vida.

-¿Crees que eso me importa a mi?- los ojos de Feliciano se abrieron de par en par, como era posible que un hombre se comportara con tal frialdad, el principe volvio a dirigir su mirada al techo y con una sonrisa diabolica sentencio -Matenlo-

Los guardias tomaron al joven de los hombros, este comenzo a forcejear desesperado. Asi no era como debian de salir las cosas. Ludwig le habia advertido que no debia visitar al principe, pero no habia hecho caso. Era demasiado ingenuo, sabia que las cosas terminarian asi.

-Espere! No puede hacer eso! Debe salvar a mi pueblo! por favor!- gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras era arrastrado por los guardias -Se lo ruego! Tiene que salvarlos- en esos momentos nisiquiera le importaba su vida que estaba apunto de ser terminada, lo unico que deseaba era que sus hermanos estuvieran a salvo -Por favor! No deje que mueran!-

Mientras era arrastrado fuera de la habitacion, un joven de cabellos negros y mirada perdida lo contemplo con tristeza. Feliciano seguia forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas, esforzandose por escuchar el apoyo del principe, pero era imposible. El pelinegro lo siguio mirando hasta que los guardias y el chico se perdieron al girar en un pasillo. Su mirada siempre sin vida mostraba una tristeza y pesadez inigualables, pero al momento de entrar en la habitacion intento disolver toda esa angustia y cambiarla por una gentil y tierna sonrisa. El principe al verlo se levanto de su asiento y corrio a sus brazos.

-Kiiikuuuuuu- grito saltando sobre el chico y abrazandolo posesivamente. El pelinegro logro escuchar un chasquido de reproche proveniente del viejo consejero del rey.

-Su alteza, no deberia abrazar a un criado como yo en publico- dijo con respeto pero ternura en su voz.

-A mi que me importa eso, yo soy quien manda y abrazo a quien yo quiero- espeto el principe. Para despues separarse del pelinegro y mirar curioso la caja que traia en las manos -¿que es eso?- pregunto algo receloso.

-Es el traje que utilizara en el baile de esta noche, su majestad-

-Deja de llamarme su majestad o su alteza, yo soy Yao y punto, debes de llamarme Yao entendido- lo reprendio.

-¿Es una orden?- el tono del pelinegro era burlon, provocando que Yao golpeara ligeramente su cabeza.

-Tu sabes que yo nunca podria ordenarte algo Kiku, eres como mi alma gemela y no lo digo porque seamos identicos- Yao sonrio, una sonrisa la cual reservaba solo para ese chico.

-Me alaga con sus comentarios, majestad- hablo el pelinegro con modestia haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-Calla, o si no me obligaras a darte una verdadera orden- el principe se cruzo de brazos, mirando molesto al menor que contuvo una risa.

-En vez de hacer berrinches por eso porque no se prueba mejor el traje hecho especialmente para usted, el cual debera llevar en el baile de esta noche- dijo Kiku.

-Humm... esta bien, vamos a mi habitacion-

El principe sonrio tomando de la mano a Kiku y comenzando a correr fuera de la sala. Escucho la agitacion de sus consejeros y sirvientas, pero el castaño no dejo de correr. Sabia que eso molestaria lo suficiente al viejo idiota como para no dejarlo ir al baile, pero por si acaso tenia un plan de respaldo. Entro a su habitacion e introdujo al pelinegro tambien, para despues cerrar todas las puertas con llave por dentro. Asi los estupidos criados del palacio no le molestarian como siempre lo hacen. Kiku lo miraba sorprendido en silencio, pero no sin poder ocultar una ligera sonrisa ante la rebeldia del castaño. Cuando se aseguro de que cada una de las puertas estuvieran cerradas fijo su mirada al pelinegro y en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa que alerto a Kiku.

-Ma-majestad?- el nerviosismo en su voz era evidente pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Yao se le lanzo encima, cayendo sobre el en la cama y comenzando a morder juguetonamente su oido. Las palidas mejillas de Kiku se tornaron de un rojo carmesi muy parecido al resto de la decoracion de la habitacion. -Detengase porfavor, Yao-sama- el principe se detuvo con aire triunfal al escuchar al pelinegro decir su nombre.

-Tengo un trabajo para ti- dijo con una media sonrisa aun acorralando el cuerpo de Kiku contra la cama.

-¿De que habla alteza?-

-Iras al baile en mi lugar- los ojos de Kiku se abrieron sorprendidos.

-Eso es imposible para mi su señoria-

-Claro que no, somos identicos, solo te pones ese estupido traje el cual me obligaran a usar y finges ser yo-

-Pero su alteza, yo soy solo un simple criado del castillo, nisiquiera merezco estar en sus aposentos, seria un delito grave hacerme pasar por usted-

-Ya te dije que nadie se dara cuenta- Yao se dio la vuelta y se acosto junto a Kiku, para fijar su mirada en el techo.

-¿Por que no desea ir, su majestad?- pregunto curioso el pelinegro.

-Habra puros viejos aburridos y apestosos, sera una tortura- el principe suspiro -Ire con solo una condicion- su sonrisa maliciosa volvio a aparecer -Tienes que acompañarme-

-Pero soy solo un criado, no tengo derecho a ir al baile-

-Si asi lo deseas iras de MI mayordomo personal, pero tienes que estar a mi lado todo el tiempo, entendido- el pelinegro suspiro, sabia que no tenia escapatoria ante los caprichos del joven rey.

-Esta bien, su alteza, hare lo que desee- el principe sonrio y se puso de pie.

-Bien, busquemos un traje lindo para ti- corrio hacia su guardaropa y comenzo a urgar entre las prendas, lanzando todos los vestuarios tras si, regandolos en la habitacion. -Usaras...- decia mientras sacaba un extraño traje de entre las ropas, era un pantalon al estilo occidental color negro, una camisa de manga larga blanca y un chaleco cafe claro. -Es un uniforme de mayordomo occidental, pontelo se vera muy elegante, aun mas que el kimono que siempre sueles utilizar- el comentario ofendio un poco al pelinegro pero no dijo nada. -Asi que sera mejor cambiarnos, una aburrida fiesta esta por comenzar pero estare junto a Kiku asi que no hay nada de que preocuparme- Kiku no pudo evitar sonreir con ternura, mientras tomaba las prendas que se veria obligado a utilizar.

Chan chan chan chaaaaan~~

Yao es un maldito, no puedo entender como hize que mataran a Feli, wuaaa me dolio tanto siendo que es de mis personajes preferidos. Y lo que le espera a mi Kiku TwT bueno bueno, me encanta el lado posesivo de Yao, siempre lo veo asi hahaha es tan "Kiku es mio, me pertenece ¬w¬ alejense de el" hahaha pero bueno. Espero no haya mucha gente que quiera matarme despues de matar al lindo veneciano. Quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte son bien recibidas nwn ok, las ultimas no ewe hahaha xD


	2. Chapter 2

LaliHoooo~~ aqui Kikuppy de nuevo, este capitulo me quedo algo raro pero espero quede entendible. Principe de azul, el segundo video de Saga of Evil (se que el orden va diferente pero intente darle coherencia) Aclaracion: Ivan Braginski sera el principe de Azul.

* * *

Capitulo 2. Principe de Azul

La orquesta tocaba, mientras varias parejas danzaban en el centro de la pista. El motivo de la celebracion era el cumpleaños numero 17 del principe Wang Yao, que apesar de que los habia cumplido hacia una semana, sus superiores decidieron celebrarle ese dia con el verdadero motivo de realizar nuevas alianzas con reinos vecinos, los cuales se negaban a colaborar con el reino por la mala reputacion del principe y proximamente nuevo rey. La gente reia, bailaba y conversaba de temas variados, pero mas de una vez las conversaciones cambiaban de tono a susurros para hacer comentarios sobre el joven Wang Yao y de lo peligroso que seria volverse enemigo de el. La orquesta dejo de tocar, mientras que un hombre llamaba la atencion de todos los presentes.

-Con ustedes, el principe heredero Wang Yao- En la parte superior de la escalera, un joven de cabellos castaño oscuro lucia un hermoso kimono rojo lleno de encajes dorados bastante vistosos, sonreia superficial mientras notaba la mirada de todos los presentes en el, junto a el aparecio el joven pelinegro, que se veia un tanto avergonzado e incomodo con ese traje occidental, enseguida los murmullos aparecieron en la sala, como aquel principe podia permitir que un criado le acompañara de esa manera y peor aun, le permitiria caminar a su lado, a su igual.

Yao le extendio su mano a Kiku y este la tomo con elegancia, ayudandole a bajar por las escaleras. "Que acto de impertinencia" pensaban muchos aristocratas, ya que a cualquiera le habria parecido totalmente degradante que los vieran caminar con un criado y mucho mas que su sonrisa no se inmutara ni un momento, luciendo glorioso sin importarle la suciedad del plebeyo junto a el. Sabian que el principe era excentrico y mimado, pero llegar a tal punto de mostrarse en publico de esa manera, era una ofensa total para la burguesia. Yao siguio caminando junto con Kiku, el pelinegro podia sentir las miradas de reproche de los presentes, pero Yao ni siquiera se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado feliz de estar junto a Kiku que habia olvidado por completo que habia mas personas en la sala. Al terminar el recorrido la gente volvio a sus conversaciones, ahora incluyendo el tema de la entrada del joven principe, Yao camino directamente a su trono, sin dirigir la mirada a los presentes, sabia que esa fiesta seria muy aburrida. Se sento en el y Kiku se coloco junto al trono, en silencio y firme.

-¿Que haces de pie, Kiku?- pregunto Yao rapidamente -Espera, llamare a los criados para que te traigan una silla- sin embargo Kiku le detuvo con rapidez.

-Soy solo un mayodormo su señoria, yo debo estar de pie junto a usted por si se le ofrece algo- Yao suspiro con algo de molestia, no queria tratar a su unico amigo en el mundo de esa manera. Sus ojos recorrieron por el lugar y al instante se detuvieron en un joven que no habia visto antes. Era alto, la persona mas alta que haya visto jamas, sus cabellos eran rubios palido, sacandole destellos plateados y sus ojos eran de un profundo violeta. Su corazon inicio a palpitar con rapidez mientras el color subia a sus mejillas, el principe vestia un traje al estilo occidental color azul y llevaba una bufanda rosa pastel.

-Kiku, ¿quien es el?- pregunto sin despegar la mirada del chico.

-¿eh? el es Ivan Braginski- menciono el pelinegro dirigiendo sus ojos a la persona que señalaba el caprichoso principe -es el principe de un reino vecino.

-Ire a hablar con el- dijo Yao poniendose de pie -Acompañame Kiku- se dirigio hacia el hombre de cabellos rubios mientras sonreia con seguridad, Kiku lo siguio en silencio, teniendo el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaria.

-Buenas noches caballero- dijo jovial y con extraña cortesia Yao, el mayor parecia estar distraido con algo mas pero al escuchar la voz se giro rapidamente.

-Buenas noches tenga usted, su alteza- Kiku pudo notar como el hombre fingia su amabilidad, pero decidio no avisar a Yao pues el parecia estar interesado.

-Nunca te habia visto en mi reino, por eso decidi que lo mejor seria presentarme, mi nombre es Wang Yao- el mayor dirigia su mirada a otro punto de la sala de vez en cuando, pero intentaba mostrarse atento a la conversacion del principe.

-Todos los presentes conocemos su nombre principe Yao, despues de todo usted es el motivo de la celebracion de estos momentos- sonrio con amabilidad, cosa que hizo que el corazon de Yao palpitara con rapidez, sin embargo el mayor seguia desviando la mirada. El caprichoso principe se dio cuenta de la accion y dirigio su mirada a donde este miraba. La sorpresa fue mayor al ver a un joven rubio de sonrisa jovial que estaba rodeado de personas. Era tan solo un poco mas alto que el, pero no tanto como el principe Ivan, tenia unos impresionantes ojos verde esmeralda pero eso si, era un cejon. Aunque claro, al verle lo primero que Yao busco fue algun defecto en esa molestia.

-Kiku...- susurro a su sirviente, aprovechando la distraccion del mayor -Deshazte de esa persona-

-¿eh? Pero Yao-sama...- Kiku no se veia seguro del todo.

-No quiero ver a esa persona en mi fiesta, hazlo por mi, porfavor- era imposible para Kiku negarse a los deseos de su caprichoso principe, asi que lo unico que hizo fue obedecer, tras una ligera reverencia se retiro, dejandolos solos a Ivan y a Yao.

-Aun no me ha dicho su nombre- intento hablar un tanto coqueto.

-Lamento mi descortesia majestad, mi nombre es Ivan Braginski, principe herededo del reino vecino. Mi padre me indico que debia venir a la fiesta, el esta muy enfermo y por eso no pudo asistir, me pidio que me disculpara con usted por su ausencia- tenia una voz suave y eso solo lograba que el color subiera a las mejillas de Yao.

-Disculpas aceptadas principe Ivan, pero creo que nuestro encuentro no fue una simple coincidencia, quizas ya estabamos predestinados-

Kiku habia tomado una charola con varias copas de vino tinto, y las repartia distraidamente entre los presentes mientras se dirigia a un punto en especifico, el joven rubio. Cuando quedaron en la charola tan solo unas tres copas camino directamente al invitado, chocando con el y derramando el contenido de una de las copas sobre el traje verde del chico. Escucho las quejas de varios aristocratas, unas mujeres que le llamaban "impertinente", "criado estupido", "ni siquiera eso pueden hacer bien", no se molesto pues ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ofensas por parte de la gente pedante de la clase alta, y se preparo para la tanda de ofensas que el principe de verde le lanzaria, pero para su sorpresa el chico se limito a sonreir con amabilidad y sacar su pañuelo mientras limpiaba el vino que ahora formaba una gran mancha rojiza en su traje.

-L-lo lamento- dijo el pelinegro con rapidez mientras sacaba otro pañuelo y ayudaba al ojiesmeralda a limpiar la mancha.

-No te preocupes, fue solo un accidente, son errores humanos que todos comentemos- Kiku se detuvo sorprendido, quizas el seria el primer aristocrata que no lo trataba como alguien inferior, claro sin contar a Yao. Aunque con Yao era diferente para el, siempre lo habia sido, el nunca lo habia visto como un aristocrata pedante, por esa razon le sorprendia bastante la accion de aquel desconocido. Pero enseguida recordo la tarea que SU principe le habia encomendado.

-Permitame llevarle a una de las habitaciones de mi amo, ahi podra cambiar sus ropas por unas limpias- todo lo dijo con la mirada baja, ya que a un criado no se le tenia permitido ver a alguien "superior" a el, a la cara. Kiku se dio la vuelta sin esperar afirmativa del principe, este se limito a seguirle atravezando una puerta y saliendo de la estancia.

A la distancia, Yao los miraba divertido. Sabia que Kiku nunca le fallaria, el siempre tenia solucion para todo y siempre haria cualquier cosa por complacerle, por esa misma razon Kiku era la unica persona importante para Yao, ya que solo con el podia ser como realmente era. Ivan al ver como la persona que habia estado observando salio de la habitacion no le quedo de otra que dirigir su atencion al pequeño principe caprichoso que tenia enfrente.

-Entonces te gustan los girasoles... ¿sabes? yo tengo en mi jardin una seccion especialmente para ellos, te invitaria a verlos pero como es de noche me temo que no se mostraran como siempre suelen hacer, pero eso me da una escusa de invitarte a mi casa, asi que puedes venir cuando quieras y te dare un recorrido entero por todas mis tierras- todo esto lo decia en tono insinuante, pero el mayor solo escuchaba un blablabla desquiziante.

-Claro, me encantaria- termino diciendo mientras sonreia.

Caminaban por un pasillo oscuro, el pelinegro llevaba una vela que servia para alumbrar el camino. En esa parte del castillo no habia guardias y asi podria mantener distraido al joven, aunque no sabia por cuanto tiempo lo lograria y de que manera. El joven rubio lo seguia en silencio, mirando curioso las ostentosas decoraciones del castillo, muy exageradas para el. Y seguido desviando la mirada a ese extraño chico, el cual tenia un aura melancolica rodeandole. Kiku se detuvo frente una puerta que conducia a uno de los dormitorios de huespedes en el que el y Yao pasaban largas noches escondidos de los guardianes del principe. Abrio la puerta, la habitacion estaba en penumbras. Se apresuro a encender varios candelabros que estaban rodeando la habitacion y enseguida en los cajones comenzo a buscar ropa para el invitado.

-Lamento no haberme presentado- se apresuro a decir el rubio, mientras se sentaba en la cama -Soy Arthur Kirkland-

-No tiene porque presentarse, su señoria- añadio Kiku, conciente de que un criado no tenia derecho siquiera a dirigirle la palabra a un aristocrata, mucho menos tenia que presentarse o algo por el estilo.

-Claro que tenia que presentarme, es una regla de cortesia dar tu nombre antes de preguntar el de tu acompañante- menciono con una sonrisa el rubio.

-No entiendo a que se refiere, señor- y era cierto, Kiku no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien que no fuera Yao se dirigiera a el, saco una camisa de manga larga verde olivo de corte oriental en el cuello, y se acerco al joven rubio para comenzar a desvestirle.(1) Este dejo que el chico siguiera.

-Significa que quiero saber tu nombre- dijo con amabilidad. El pelinegro desabotonaba la camisa del rubio con algo de nerviosismo, ya que a la unica persona que habia vestido en su vida habia sido a Yao, pero esa era una tarea a la que los criados debian estar acostumbrados, Arthur noto que dudaba y sonrio superficial.

-¿Porque a un aristocrata le gustaria saber el nombre de un criado?- pregunto Kiku desabotonando el tercer boton de la camisa que vestia.

-No deberias cuestinuar a tus superiores jovensito, tu deber es obedecer cierto?, asi que tendras que decirme tu nombre- dijo Arthur en tono burlon, a lo que el pelinegro fruncio el entrecejo, sin duda se habia equivocado al creer que el joven Kirkland era diferente al resto de los aristocratas engreidos.

-Kiku, Kiku Honda- respondio sin emociones en su voz mientras terminaba de desabotonar la camisa del rubio y comenzaba a quitarla. Le llamo la atencion como la piel de este era muy diferente a la de Yao o a la suya. Arthur noto como lo observaba y no pudo evitar reir.

-dime Kiku ¿te parezco lindo?- las mejillas del pelinegro se tornaron a un rojo brillante.

-¿Q-Q-Que tipo de preguntas son esas... su señoria?- pregunto con la mirada baja, sabia que no debia mirar a la cara a un aristocrata, seria demasiado peligroso, Arthur tomo el rostro del pelinegro entre sus manos y le obligo a mirarle a los ojos.

-Por que tu a mi si, me pareces lindo, demasiado lindo- sin previo aviso beso al pelinegro. Kiku se quedo inmovil, sintiendo la calidez de los labios del principe sobre los suyos, ¿que era lo que estaba pasando? ¿se trataba de un sueño? ¿acaso era cierto que un aristocrata le estaba besando? ¿a el? Un criado, un miembro de la servidumbre, un plebeyo. Los labios del principe se separaron de los del pelinegro levemente. -Acompañame esta noche- susurro mientras volvia a poseer sus labios. Kiku sin saber que hacer pero guiado por sus instintos correspondio el beso, sabiendo que si era encontrado en esa situacion recibiria uno de los peores castigos que un plebeyo podria imaginar.

Ya era demasiado tarde y casi todos los invitados habian abandonado el castillo. Yao estaba molesto, pero aun mas preocupado. Kiku no habia regresado a la fiesta despues de encargarse de ese molesto principe, y no tenia idea de donde se encontraba ahora. Sin despedirse de los pocos invitados que quedaban en el salon, se dirigio malhumorado a sus habitaciones, queria ir a buscar a Kiku, pero sabia que los otros criados le estarian vigilando, y eso le irritaba. Al llegar se recosto en la cama, mientras que una criada comenzaba a quitar sus ropas.

-No me toques- grito molesto mientras abofeteaba a la criada. Esta cayo al piso, sin hacer reproche alguno, hizo una profunda reverencia, esperando ser perdonada por su señor, temblando de miedo al saber que esa falta de respeto podria mandarla a la horca, y al notar que el principe no decia nada, salio de la habitacion apresurada. Yao abrazo su propio cuerpo con fuerza, protegiendose mientras temblaba -No me toques con esas manos sucias... no, ustedes no tienen derecho a tocarme- susurraba cerrando los ojos con fuerza - solo el puede tocarme-

Pasada la medianoche, el pelinegro entro en silencio a la habitacion. Suspiro al ver a su principe cubierto con una sabana profundamente dormido. Se sentia mal por abandonarlo en la fiesta, despues de todo le habia prometido que lo acompañaria toda la velada. Sin embargo despues de lo que habia pasado en aquella habitacion se sentia bastante extraño, y no podia dejar de pensar en el principe de verde. Se tomo los labios que aun le ardian despues de haber sido besados toda la noche por aquel rubio, y noto como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al recordar el cuerpo desnudo del mayor sobre el suyo.

-¿Donde estabas?- pregunto una voz tras el, haciendo que el pelinegro volviera a la realidad.

-Despues de acompañar al principe Kirkland a cambiar sus ropas, me retire enseguida, dispuesto a volver al baile a acompañarle, pero supuse que quedria estar un momento a solas con el principe Ivan, asi que decidi pasear por el jardin un rato- Kiku no tenia idea de porque le estaba mintiendo, lo unico que sabia era que aquello que habia pasado con Arthur era un secreto solo para ellos dos, apesar de que le doliera tanto mentirle a la persona que mas queria -Pero comenze a sentirme mal y me recoste en el pasto, al final la tranquilidad de la noche hizo que me quedara dormido- rio levemente, aun dandole la espalda al principe, este lo miraba fijamente, con sus ojos castaños clavados en su espalda.

-Estaba preocupado por ti- dijo el castaño con algo de sequedad, seguia enojado, pero le era imposible enojarse con el. -Kiku, acercate- el pelinegro no supo que decir ante lo primero, pero al escuchar que el castaño le pedia que se acercara enseguida obedecio, arrodillandose a un lado de la cama para quedar casi a la altura de Yao.

-¿Si?- dijo con voz suave y dedicandole una tierna sonrisa.

-Duerme conmigo- las mejillas del japones se tornaron de un rojo brillante.

-¿Ehh?- un millon de imagenes distintas le vinieron a la mente, simplemente no podia imaginarse en esa situacion con Yao. Pero algo en la mirada del castaño le indico que no se referia a lo que el estaba pensando.

-Por favor, duerme a mi lado esta noche, no me dejes solo- susurro, mientras sus ojos mostraban un miedo irracional el cual Kiku nunca habia entendido, sonrio con ternura mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y se metia bajo la colcha.

-No crees que ya eres algo grande para estas cosas ¿Yao?- pregunto burlon Kiku mientra se acomodaba en la cama y quedaba frente al castaño. Este no pudo evitar sonreir, al escuchar que el siempre indiferente pelinegro le llamaba por su nombre.

-No, quiero que siempre estes a mi lado- decia mientras abrazaba al pelinegro y acercaba sus cuerpos posesivamente, Kiku no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero de igual manera sonrio, mientras acariciaba los cabellos del castaño con ternura.

-Siempre estare a tu lado, te protegere hasta el final- susurro mientras correspondia el abrazo, palabras sinceras como nunca se las habia dicho a nadie. Yao cerro los ojos, ahora podria dormir tranquilo, tenia a la unica persona que realmente le importaba entre sus abrazos, teniendolo a el, el resto del mundo podia irse directo al infierno.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

(1) segun tengo entendido, en el siglo XV masomenos (la epoca en la que se desarrolla la historia creo yo xD) los criados solian vestir y desvestir a sus amos, por eso Kiku comienza a desvestir a Arthur kukuku aunque la usser tuviera otras intenciones kesesese. En fin, Arthur se le lanzo directamente a la yugular O_o haha que directo el señor pirata haha xD En fin espero que les haya gustado el capi nwn Y que varias escenas se entendieran Dx aveces no me entiendo ni yo misma hahaha

Respondiendo reviews~~

**Nyx Selene:** Wuaaaaa juro por el gran Buda Amida que no queria matarlo, pero pronto se sabra los verdaderos motivos, aunque si me dolio mucho porque como ya he dicho Feli es de mis personajes favoritos x3 me alegra que te este gustando la historia, paseando por ahi encontre que aparte de los 6 (ahora 7) videos tambien habia uno de la sirvienta de rosa y el rey de morado, pero como no encontre la traduccion del segundo no le vi caso hacerlo, al igual que el primero no se me ocurrio quien podria ser la madre de Yao y Kiku xD. Espero y este capi les guste nwn

**.Shippuden: **TwT Feliiii T^T soy demasiado cruel, pero en fin, yo siempre he amado a Yao por ese motivo, es hiper posesivo sobreprotector con Kiku, asi todo acosador hahaha y por esa razon en todos mis fics sale de esa manera, espero les guste este capitulo nwn siento que fueron las cosas muy rapido pero fue culpa mia por querer ponerle a cada capitulo el titulo de la saga.

Nos leemos en el proximo capi nwn y recuerden, por cada Review que dejen ayudan a un Pollito a encontrar a su Awesome amo. x3

Matta nee~~


	3. Chapter 3

Nyappy! Aqui Kikuppy. Bueno bueno, ahorita no tengo muchas palabras, decidi apurarme con los capis, mañana entro a la escuela y lo mas probable es que me tarde a un mas en actualizar -.- /maldita escuela como arruina la vida hahaha no es cierto xD/ pero espero tener mucha inspiracion x3 sin mas que decir les mando directo al capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 3. Principe de Verde /Hijo del verde/

Los dias pasaban y Yao podia notar el distanciamiento entre el y Kiku. Desde la noche del baile se comportaba muy extraño, mas distraido y duraba largos ratos sumido en sus pensamientos. Comenzo a viajar con frecuencia, por encargos que los superiores de Yao le encomendaban, eso sin duda molestaba al caprichoso principe, pues todo le parecia aburrido sin el pelinegro. Se preguntaba porque Kiku se comportaba de esa manera, extrañaba al antiguo Kiku y queria saber que era lo que tanto le preocupaba.

-Kiku... Kiku... Kiiikuuuu~~ el castaño le miraba fijamente, Kiku se habia quedado absorto en sus pensamientos mientras miraba su taza de te. Estaban sentados en la terraza, era una tarde tranquila de verano.

-¿Eh?- se le dificulto volver a la realidad, pero intento mostrarse atento ante el principe, que no se perdia ni una de las acciones del pelinegro -¿Me decia, señoria?-

-¿Que te esta pasando? Actuas demasiado raro ¿en que estas pensando?- no pudo evitar sonrojarse he intento ocultarlo dandole un sorbo al te, pero Yao no dejaba de mirarle.

-Nada de vital importancia mi señor- dijo Kiku mientras hacia una ligera reverencia. Yao suspiro.

-Como te decia, el principe Kirkland vendra a visitarnos mañana, no tengo idea de que es lo que quiera aqui, creo que firmar una alianza o algo por el estilo, a mi no me interesa en lo mas minimo, de hecho me desagrada, por mi que se encierre en su pequeña islita-

-Pero Yao-sama, las alianzas son muy beneficiosas, piense en el reino, podriamos salir de la miseria en la que nos encontramos-

-No me importa el reino Kiku, mientras te tenga a ti nadie mas me importa- la franca sinceridad del pelicastaño tomo con la guardia baja al pelinegro, que se sonrojo una vez mas.

-Me sobreestima Yao-sama, yo solo soy un fiel servidor del principe, alguien de su altura no deberia preocuparse por mi de esa manera-

-Kiku ¿que soy para ti? Me eres fiel en todos los aspectos... pero ¿es por miedo? miedo a que al desobedecerme te mande a la horca- Kiku abrio los ojos sorprendido, pero enseguida se mostro firme y su voz fue decidida.

-Nunca te he servido por miedo, te aprecio demasiado y por eso he decidido protegerte con mi vida, Yao- el principe sonrio ampliamente, nada le hacia mas feliz que escuchar esas palabras salir de los palidos labios del menor.

-Entonces ¿me ayudaras mañana con ese molesto principe? Es desesperante tener que recibirlo yo solo, aparte no se de que hablar con el, escuche por ahi que esta loco, que habla solo- Kiku no pudo evitar reir ante el comentario, lo que desconcerto un poco a Yao, pero decidio no preguntar los motivos.

-Claro Yao-sama, estare acompañandole en todo momento- dijo con voz suave mientras hacia una ligera reverencia.

Al dia siguiente el pelinegro se mostro mas distante, distraido y torpe. Yao no podia entender su extraño comportamiento, despues de haber quebrado dos tazas de te en la mañana y una mas en la tarde, sabia que en cualquier momento alguno de sus superiores lo reprenderia, pero de igual manera no se los permitiria, cualquiera que se atreviera poner una mano sobre Kiku lo unico que le esperaba era la muerte. Por la tarde se desato una fuerte tormenta y la inquietud del pelinegro inicio, ya que el principe Kirkland habia indicado que llegaria al atardecer pero con esa lluvia lo mas probable era que se retrasaria. Un carruaje se detuvo en la entrada del palacio y de el bajo un joven de cabellos dorados cubierto por una gabardina. Uno de sus criados anuncio su llegada tocando la puerta, que al instante fue abierta por varios hombres de aspecto amenazantes. Yao estaba en el centro de la sala esperando con una sonrisa forzada y a lado de el se encontraba Kiku con la mirada baja y distante. Arthur no pudo evitar sonreir al mirar al pelinegro pero enseguida desvio la mirada al principe Yao.

-Le agradezco mucho su hospitalidad principe Yao- dijo rapidamente mientras hacia una profunda reverencia, algo torpe para un extranjero. Yao le imito pero su reverencia no fue tan pronunciada.

-A nosotros nos complace su visita principe Kirkland- respondio el castaño sonriendo una vez mas -Debe estar cansado, que le parece si posponemos nuestra charla para mañana y ahora se dirige a descanzar-

-Una vez mas agradezco su preocupacion y me parece una idea excelente, debo confesar que no pude descanzar en todo el viaje- rio levemente pero Yao se mostro serio ante su broma.

-Kiku acompaña al principe a la habitacion de huespedes y si asi lo desea prepara su baño, con el frio de la tormenta lo unico que ahora desea es un baño de agua caliente ¿o me equivoco?-

-No desearia causar ninguna molestia su alteza, pero para ser sincero un baño no me vendria mal- al concluir la frase no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada al pelinegro, el cual clavo su vista al piso algo sonrojado.

-En ese caso esta decidido- Yao se dio la vuelta y le susurro al pelinegro -Regresa pronto Kiku, estare en mi habitacion- el pelinegro asintio para despues hacer una ligera reverencia como saludo al principe rubio y caminar en direccion a la habitacion que habia sido asignada para el invitado.

El recorrido lo hicieron en silencio, pero en el rostro del principe se habia dibujado una sonrisa un tanto malevola que inquietaba al pelinegro. Al entrar a la habitacion Kiku se dirigio al cuarto de baño para preparar la tina. No se dio cuenta cuando Arthur ordeno a sus criados abandonar la habitacion y por ningun motivo acercarse a esta. Cuando Kiku termino de preparar el baño y asegurarse de que el agua estaba a una temperatura del agrado del invitado se dispuso a abandonar la habitacion y a regresar a las habitaciones de Yao, pero no conto con que frente a el se encontrara un rubio con una sonrisa picara obstruyendo la salida. Cerro la puerta con seguro en un movimiento rapido y sus ojos esmeralda se clavaron en el pelinegro.

-Aun no terminas tus deberes Kiku- su tono era burlon -Tu deber es asearme- Kiku fruncio el entrecejo, molesto por el trato.

-Usted puede hacerlo solo, su señoria- espeto intentando no ser descortez, pues cualquier palabra mal empleada podria costarle la vida. El rubio comenzo a desvestirse sin hacer caso de la replica del menor. Kiku al darse cuenta de lo que hacia desvio la mirada con rapidez algo sonrojado.

-No se de que te apenas, no es la primera vez que me vez desnudo- rio de manera jovial, mientras entraba a la tina y suspiraba al sentir la calidez del agua. El pelinegro derrotado, tomo un trozo de tela y comenzo a lavar la espalda del mayor, conciente de que no podia desobedecer las ordenes de un aristocrata. Arthur sonrio, al sentir el tacto del chico, estremeciendose cada vez que la piel del menor rozaba su piel por mero accidente al no sujetar de una manera apropiada el trozo de tela.

-Kiku...- susurro cerrando los ojos -¿quieres entrar a la tina conmigo?- escucho como el pelinegro chocaba contra una cubeta de agua al dar un paso hacia atras, derramando todo el contenido de esta, haciendo que el rubio soltara una carcajada.

-No diga estupideces, Kirkland-sama- espeto el pelinegro mientras lanzaba el trozo de tela a la cabeza del principe, este sonrio mientras tomaba el paño y lo mojaba en la tina.

-Heeee, pero si me parecio una buena idea- susurro mientras notaba como el pelinegro reanudaba la tarea de jabonar su espalda.

-No lo haria ni aunque mi amo me lo ordenara- dijo Kiku con sequedad a lo que el rubio sonrio de manera burlona.

-No deberias contradecirme, despues de todo podria mandarte a matar- Kiku palidecio y el trozo de tela que traia resbalo de sus dedos, Arthur maldijo el estar de espaldas, pues le hubiera encantado ver la expresion del chico en esos momentos -pero no lo haria, no seria capaz de hacerlo- sonrio con amargura, molesto consigo mismo al darse cuenta que aquel chico se habia convertido en su debilidad. El silencio se apodero de la habitacion, pero no era un silencio incomodo, era un silencio casi necesario, mientras el rubio cerraba los ojos y sonria, el pelinegro seguia lavando su espalda con cuidado, intentado no dañar aquella extraña y suave piel. Sin embargo el silencio se vio roto por una pregunta del ojiesmeralda.

-¿Te quedaras esta noche?- ya no habia ningun tipo de burla en su voz, era totalmente sincera. Kiku detuvo su tarea una vez mas, bajando la mirada por completo.

-Yao-sama quiere que regrese pronto a su habitacion, dudo que pueda hacerlo-

-Por favor... quedate- susurro el rubio, haciendo evidente la desesperacion y la necesidad que sentia hacia ese chico. Kiku derrotado dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio, el sentia lo mismo que el, deseaba quedarse a su lado, pero no queria desobedecer las ordenes de su alteza, no podia defraudar una vez mas a Yao, aunque aquellos ojos esmeralda le rogaban que se quedara junto a el y una vez mas era incapaz de resistirse a aquel poder de atraccion.

-Esta bien, me quedare- susurro ocultando su rostro en el hombro del mayor, sintio como este besaba con delicadeza su cabello, cosa que le hizo sonreir levemente.

-Ludwig detente- decia preocupado un peliplata, contemplando con tristeza a su hermano menor, que se encontraba recostado en una mesa con varias botellas de cerveza vacias a su alrededor.

-El no merecia morir, el era un buen chico- susurraba entre sollozos el rubio, mientras de sus ojos azules brotaban inumerables lagrimas.

-Al menos ahora se encuentra en un lugar mejor- intento consolarlo su hermano, pero era imposible, el menor estaba destrozado. Ludwig golpeo la mesa con brusquedad, haciendo que varias botellas cayeran al piso convirtiendose en añicos en un ruido sordo.

-Esto no se quedara asi, Wang Yao pagara por todo lo que ha hecho- sus lagrimas habian cesado y su ojos mostraban una furia ciega y una fuerte sed de venganza.

Yao estaba furioso. Kiku no habia vuelto temprano, como le habia indicado. Sin embargo no estaba enojado con el pelinegro, lo mas probable era que quien tuviera la culpa fuera ese molesto principe. Se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitacion. Noto que unos criados lo esperaban pero les ordeno que le dejaran solo si querian conservar lo que les quedaba de sus miserables vidas, los jovenes asustados despues de hacer una profunda reverencia salieron corriendo, perdiendose de la vista del caprichoso principe. Cabia la probabilidad de que Kiku ya no estuviera en la habitacion del huesped, pero no perdia nada en ir, aparte de que el rubio sabria hacia donde se habia ido Kiku. Le desconcerto un poco el hecho de que los criados del joven Kirkland no estuvieran fuera de su habitacion y rio para si pensando que nisiquiera sus criados le eran fieles, eso significaba la poca autoridad que tenia. Abrio la puerta sin siquiera tocar y lo hizo con el mayor silencio posible, en vez de hacer sus tipicas estruendosas entradas, pero lo que vio le dejo totalmente helado.

El rubio besaba de manera sensual el cuello del menor, mientras de los labios de este se escapaba un gemido de placer. Arthur sonrio, complacido, contemplando el cuerpo desnudo del chico como si se tratara de una obra de arte, la piel blanca como la nieve, que a simple vista parecia tan fria pero que desprendia mas calor que el sol en verano. Acaricio cada centimetro de su piel intentando memorizarlo, pues sabia que tardaria un tiempo en tenerlo de nuevo en sus brazos, aunque desearia que fuera asi todo el tiempo. Pero tenia un plan, y esperaba que el menor aceptara, ya que era lo que mas deseaba en el mundo. Kiku rodeo el cuello del rubio con sus manos, mientras notaba como el calor de sus mejillas no lograba disminuir, beso sus labios, los cuales tenian un exquisito sabor indescriptible, pero hipnotizante, tanto que no podia dejar de probarlos con frenesi. El mayor correpondio el beso, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad del menor, jugando con su lengua, bailando una danza perfectamente sincronizada, la danza de dos amantes que se amaban con locura. Despues de unos segundos se separaron, respirando agitados pero sonriendo, Arthur sabia que ese era el momento, era ahora o nunca, quizas esa fuera su ultima oportunidad, si alguien mas se enteraba de su amorio nunca mas podrian estar juntos.

-Huye conmigo- solto sin mas, mirando fijamente los ojos oscuros que lo contemplaban con confusion, aquellos ojos oscuros tan profundos como una noche sin luna, en los cuales podias perderte y caer directamente en la locura, una locura muy placentera -Abandona a Yao y ven a mi lado, ya no tendras que ser un esclavo, te tratare como un rey, tendras las cosas que tu desees, viviras la vida de un aristocrata, estaremos juntos por lo que nos quede de nuestras vidas. Y si nadie acepta lo nuestro abandonare mi vida de aristocrata y mi ire a cualquier lugar, inclusive al mismo infierno, pero solo sere capaz si tu estas a mi lado- los ojos de Kiku mostraron una tristeza indescriptible pero intento sonreir, desviando la mirada del mayor.

-Yao-sama me necesita... yo, no puedo...- sin embargo la mano de Arthur le hizo callar, tomo su menton y le obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, su rostro estaba totalmente serio mientras Kiku no podia apartar la mirada de aquellos hipnotizantes ojos esmerlada.

-Kiku te amo- dijo con seriedad, haciendo que el corazon del menor acelerara con rapidez, pero al pronunciar las siguientes palabras la voz de Arthur temblo -Tu... ¿me amas?- esperaba que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, pues se sentiria desfallecer de tratarze de lo contrario. Kiku sonrio tiernamente y beso sus labios.

-Claro que lo amo Arthur-sama, como jamas habia amado a nadie- volvio a besar sus labios pero ahora de una manera mas apasionada, Arthur correpondio el beso, esperando que eso se tratara de una afirmativa a su propuesta, sin darse cuenta que a causa de sus palabras lo peor estaria por pasar.

"Como jamas habia amado a nadie" esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza del castaño. Ya no podria escuchar ni una palabra mas. Dio varios pasos vacilantes hacia atras, hasta que choco con la pared que se encontraba a su espalda, su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos no miraban a un lugar en especifico. Eso no era cierto, no podia ser verdad. Debia de tratarse de una broma, una broma muy mala. Abrazo su cuerpo con fuerza, intentando suprimir los temblores, sentia como su reino se desmoronaba poco a poco. No podia entender la razon por la que Kiku hablaba de esa manera "Como jamas habia amado a nadie" volvio a resonar en su cabeza, sus ojos se humedecieron, eso era una mentira, la mas grande mentira que jamas habia escuchado.

-No, no, no, no- susurraba fuera de si, abrazando su cuerpo mientras negaba con la cabeza, totalmente desesperado -Tu no puedes dejarme, no me dejaras, no puedes hacerlo- una sonrisa un tanto malevola se dibujo en su rostro mientras sus ojos se llenaban de ira y su voz se volvia glaciar -No permitire que lo hagas-

* * *

Bueno aqui le cambie un poco, la razon se podria decir principal de matar a la "hija de verde" era por el "principe de azul" pero segun yo, la furia de la princesa estalla cuando se da cuenta que la hija de verde tambien enamoro a su fiel criado, asi que por eso lo puse de esa manera, creo que me pase un poco con Yao, me da penita TwT pero bueno uwu ia nimodo. Espero el capitulo quedara entendible, una vez mas siento que las cosas fueron demasiado rapido, pero yo y mi obsecion por querer hacer un capitulo por video -w- en fiiiin~~

Respondiendo Reviews~~

**Faby-nan:** haha gracias por estar pendiente de la historia y que guay seria volverte fan del Asakiku, seria tan feliz al leer un fic tuyo de ellos dos, wuaaa es que son tan lemdos juntos, me encantan, haha y lo de Yao, me dije que el debia ser el hijo del mal porque recorde un epi donde esta siendo obligado a cocinar por iggy y menciona algo de que extraña cuando era caprichoso o algo por el estilo (yo tampoco me entiendo a mi misma haha) y por eso lo puse de esa manera, siempre me ha gustado que el sea el caprichoso, consentido y mal portado hahah, y el capitan Kirkland fue directo al grano en este epi, haha no soy buena con el lemon asi que lo puse nada explicito hahah aunque bueno, ahi se entiende lo que andaban haciendo, y que Yao viera, wuaaa pobresito TwT me da penita, tanto que me gusta ese chinito, pero bueno.

**Khemia:** amo leer comentarios tuyos, me pone asi como que toda nyappy hahah y estoy totalmente de acuerdo, ChinaxJapon es lo mas, amo el amor incestivo asiatico, se me hace tan hermoso, aunque el Asakiku siempre me ha gustado si le pongo de por medio el ameripan o ukus, solo que Alfred nunca es correspondido, wuaa que mala soy con el TwT tanto que me gusta ese gringo tontin, que por cierto no lo meti en la historia haha bueno, de los que mencionaste solo escribire "Hijo del Blanco" y ya se quien sera ese hermoso personaje kukuku, "Rey de morado" y "Sirvienta de rosa" no les vi el caso hacerlo, no supe quien podria ser la madre de Yao y Kiku y pss en la historia de el rey de morado se contradice, porque quien muere es... coffcoff, mejor me callo hahaha. Y pues el hijo de la venganza esta algo volteado, porque por una parte si es Ludwig, pero tambien esta Lovino como Hijo de la venganza,. entre los dos vengaran a Feli.

**Nyx selene:** que bueno que te guste mi historia, espero con este capitulo no decepcionarte uwu despues de leer tu review me puse a buscar el de cumpleaños, que no lo habia visto -w- y me gusto mucho, solo que no tengo idea de si escribirlo, ya que seria narrado en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Kiku, y me habia gustado que solo se quedara en 7 capis /porque tengo obsecion con el numero 7 xD/ pero bueno, en estos dias me pensare entre si escribo el octavo o no haha xD

**HimeAzu-chan:** wuaaaa comentario de Hime *se lolea de felicidad* hahah mi toda feliz al leer un comentario tuyo, antes que nada, amo tu historia de "No me dejes asi" me hace llorar mucho muchito TwT haha espero que mis historias hagan llorar asi, yo soy asi como amante total masiva del asakiku, y por eso los meto en todas mis historias hahaha ni yo quiero saber que le pasara a Arthur TwT /aunque ya lo sabe pero se niega a saberlo/ hahah este fic me pase con ellos dos, amo esas escenas hahaha espero ver mas reviews tuyos nwn

Bueno sin mas que decir me despido, que se supone deberia estarme alistando para la escuela -.- maldicion y ya que traia mucha inspiracion, intentare actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda.

Atte. Partypoison Kikuppy


	4. Chapter 4

Wahooooo~~ aqui io de nuevo, lamento haber tardado en actualizar pero es que me perdi en el sendero de la vida

kiku y arthur: mentira! ¬¬

bueno bueno, ya estoy de vuelta hahah nwnUu aqui dejo la continuacion, digase el Hijo de la Venganza huuuuuu ya viene la parte triste TwT mi dolio haber escrito todo esto, pero bueno, elshow debe continuar (?) ok no, ando desvelada por culpa de la escuela -w-/desvelada y desmadrugada o como se diga xD/ y ando asi como que delirando por eso escribo cosas raras. Bueno sin mas que decir les dejo con el siguiente capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 4. Hijo de la Venganza

El príncipe Yao y elpríncipe Kirkland se encontraban sentados en la terraza, hablando de temas irrelevantes, como el clima o las problematicas de otros países vecinos. La mirada de Yao era fria pero de sus labios no desaparecía una sonrisaformal. Mientras queArthur sin darse cuenta de la mirada del pelicastaño seguía hablando con normalidad. En ese momento Kiku recorrió la puerta de papel que conducía a la terraza, cargando una tetera con agua hirviendo y dos tazas para los invitados, hizo una profunda reverencia y se dispuso a servir el te. Primero le dio su taza a Yao, el cual no despegaba su mirada fría de el en ningún momento, el pelinegro se sentía nervioso, no entendía el cambio de actitud en su señor, quizás aun estaba enojado por desaparecerse toda la noche. Sin dirigirle una mirada se dio la vuelta para servir el te en la taza del extranjero, Arthur no podía ocultar su sonrisa al ver al pelinegro. Hubo un momento en especifico en el que ambos levantaron su mirada para toparse con los ojos del otro y duraron unos segundos de esa manera hasta que el castaño de puso de pie y abofeteo al pelinegro, este cayó al piso y la tetera que llevaba en las manos se rompió en mil pedazos, haciendo que el contenido se derramara en sus pálidas y frágiles manos, las cuales al instante se tornaron de un color rojizo, debido al agua hirviendo.

-No deberías mirar a tus superiores a los ojos- dijo Yao con frialdad, mientras contemplaba al chico, Kiku tenia el rostro totalmente inexpresivo, como siempre solía tenerlo cuando recién había llegado al castillo, no le respondió al príncipe caprichoso, se limito a hacer una profunda reverencia en modo de disculpa mientras iniciaba a recoger los trozos de la tetera que se encontraban a un lado de la silla del rubio. Arthur apretó los puños, pero intento que su voz sonaralo mas normal posible.

-¿No crees que has sido algo duro con el? No te preocupes, no me he sentido ofendido por su falta de respeto, son errores humanos- dijo mientras sonreía con naturalidad.

-Si no es castigado nunca aprenderá- espeto el castaño -Kiku deja eso, un criado mas lo limpiara, ve a mi habitación ahora mismo- el pelinegro se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia al príncipe, para después dirigirse con rapidez al cuarto de su señor sin dirigir ni una mirada a nadie. Arthur desvio la mirada, enojado, sintiéndose impotente. Kiku debía abandonar a ese monstruo cuanto antes, el le daría la vida que realmente merecía.

El rubio de ojos azules se encontraba en lo que parecía el sótano de una vivienda. A su alrededor había varios hombres sentados, incluyendo al peliplata y a un chico con el mismo rostro del castaño que había muerto en las garras del despiadado príncipe Yao. Todos estaban reunidos con un fin común, aunque muchos dudaban que pudieran hacerlo, pero esa era la única manera que les quedaba para salvar al reino.

-En ese caso daremos un golpe de estado, cada uno de nosotros ira a una tierra diferente, y uniremos a todos los rebeldes que estén dispuestos a enfrentar al rey para derrocarlo del trono- hablo el rubio con autoridad, ahora sobrio. Muchos se mostraron con duda pero un castaño de ojos verdes se puso de pie, parecía el mas joven de todos, estaba totalmente decidido.

-Yo conozco sobre un espía en el castillo, el nos ayudara a infiltrarnos, muchos de los soldados del rey son unos cobardes que se pondrán de nuestro lado apenas enterarse del golpe de estado, también hay muchos que apoyan nuestra causa, que desean destruir a ese infeliz- apretó los puños mientras contenía las lágrimas -Vengare a mi hermano a si sea lo ultimo que haga-

-Entonces esta decidido, esto no es solo para vengar a Feliciano, esto es para salvar al reino de esecruel dictador- espeto el rubio dando finalizadala reunión.

El pelinegro estaba nervioso, sin entender que era lo que le había pasado a Yao. Contemplo sus manos, el dolor había disminuido, no había notado que había varios cortes en ellas, lo mas seguro por los trozos de la tetera. Después de lo que Yao había hecho no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, le desconcertó demasiado aquella acción, creía que el castaño jamas seria capaz de ponerle una mano encima. La puerta se abrió tras el, en el marco estaba de pie Yao, el cual lo miraba de una manera extraña, inquietante, la cual Kiku no podía definir, parecía la mirada de ¿una fiera? Si, una fiera acorralando a su presa. Kiku dio un paso hacia atrás, tumbando unos cuantos adornos que se encontraban sobre la mesa. Antes de darse cuenta Yao lo tenia acorralado, tomando su mentón sin cuidado alguno, sus ojos no mostraban emociones, era la primera vez que Kiku se sentía asustado en la presencia del príncipe.

-¿Tienes miedo?- pregunto riendo con amargura, Kiku ahogo sus palabras, estaba temblando, eso era evidente. Los labios de Yao se posaron sobre los suyos, besándolo con desesperación, intentando introducir su lengua en la boca del menor. Kiku apreto la mandibula con fuerza y cerro los ojos, no entendía porque Yao hacia eso, pero algo en el le impedía aceptarle, algo le obligaba a no dejarle continuar, quizas el amor que ahora sentía hacia Arthur, o el hecho de querer que Arthur fuera el unico hombre que lo tratara de esa manera. Yao se dio cuenta del rechazo del pelinegro y se separo de el.

-¿Acaso no puedes verme de esa manera?- pregunto un tanto dolido. Kiku desvio la mirada.

-Yao-sama, no es eso, usted es... bueno...- no tenia palabras, no sabia que era lo que debia decir. Yao no soportaba que hubiera alguien mas en la vida de SU kiku. Apretó los puños y hablo con frialdad.

-Matalo- Kiku se quedo helado, no quería escuchar las próxima palabras, no deseaba hacerlo-Mata al príncipe Kirkland, por mi, deshazte de el- su voz estaba carente de emociones, Kiku sintió como algo se rompía en su interior.

"-No... todo menos eso... eso no por favor-" pensó desesperado, no quería hacerlo, pero no podía desobecer una orden, al menos no de Yao. Hizo una reverencia, ocultando las lágrimas que comenzaban a desbordarse sin medida de sus ojos.

-Entendido- se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación, deseando morir en ese momento, deseando nunca haber conocido al príncipe Kirkland, nunca haber servido al príncipe Yao, nunca haber sobrevivido.

-Eso es una locura Francis- dijo el viejo sabio al rubio que tenia enfrente. Su rostro era la viva imagen de la seriedad, forma en la que el nunca solia mostrarse, un soldadosin honor amante del vino y las mujeres, que no podía tomarse nada enserio, era imposible que fuera la misma persona que tenia frente a el.

-Es una locura, eso es obvio. Pero todos estamos consientes de las consecuencias, es por esa razón que necesitamos de su apoyo, sabemos que usted no esta de acuerdo con el modo de gobierno del príncipe Yao, si se pone a nuestro lado podremos parar este infierno- el viejo se mordió el labio inferior, por un lado estaba la victoria y el regreso del reino a todo su esplendor, por otro lado estaba la derrota, y la muerte para todos los rebeldes.

-Necesitamos al menos el ejercito de algún país vecino que este en contra del príncipe, muchos hombres aun son fieles a su señoria, no por el príncipe Yao sino por el antiguo rey, y han jurado proteger con su vida al caprichoso jovensito, a ustedes les falta la disciplina de un verdadero soldado y perderán irremediablemente la batalla, Francis, sin algo así no podrán lograr nada- el rubio asintió, el viejo tenia toda la razón.

-Aun no comenzaremos el golpe de estado, ya habíamos pensado en eso, y hemos mandado a varios mensajeros a países vecinos, para hablar la situación-

-Mantenme al tanto, si consiguen refuerzos cuenten con mis hombres-

En medio del bosque lo único que podía escucharseera la sonata de los animales nocturnos. La luz de la luna se filtraba entre los arboles, facilitando la caminata del príncipe rubio. Estaba nervioso, no podía evitar sentir una extraña sensacion en el estomago, pero se sentía feliz, ya que Kiku lo había citado, quizás para darle la afirmativa a su propuesta. Sabia que ese era el inicio de una nueva vida, y estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por el. Jamas había sentido nada parecido a lo que sentía ahora por el pelinegro y el hecho de iniciar una vida a su lado le llenaba de felicidad. Sabia que al principio seria difícil para el otro dejar a su amo, y adaptarse a su nueva vida, pero se acostumbraría, de eso estaba seguro. En ese momento nada podría afectar la felicidad que ahora sentía. Al llegar al punto de encuentro miro al pelinegro, pero al instante su sonrisa desapareció. El chico estaba mas pálido delo normal y por sus mejillas rodaban densas lágrimas las cuales parecían no tener fin. Esa escena le dolió profundamente, no quería verle de esa manera, no quería que aquel bello ser sufriera, quería saber la razón de su sufrimiento y aliviarla, lo único que el necesitaba para vivir era ver su sonrisa.

-Ki-kiku...- tartamudeo su nombre -¿estas bien?- vio como el chico vacilaba mientras mordía sus labios, en ese momento empuño su espada y nuevas lágrimas inundaron sus mejillas.

-Lo lamento- susurro, sintiendo como su voz se quebraba -enserio... lo lamento- desenfundo la espada y con un movimiento rápido el filo de la espada atravesó el estomago del rubio. Arthur cayó de rodillas llevándose las manos a la herida, contemplando la sangre en sus manos que no dejaba de brotar dela incisión. Kiku también se dejo caer de rodillas, presa del llanto, ya no podía contener sus lamentos. El cuerpo del rubio cayó por completo al piso, sin poder mantenerse en pie, Kiku se apresuro a levantarlo entre sus brazos, mientras entre sollozos susurraba una y otra vez -Lo lamento, lo lamento- Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedabanArthur sonrió y acaricio la mejilla del pelinegro, manchandola de sangre, intento hablar pero un espasmo de dolor hizo que iniciara a vomitar sangre, manchando el traje blanco del japones. Kiku estaba horrorizado, esa persona estaba muriendo, y todo era culpa de el.

-Ki-kiku... te... am...- no pudo terminar pues su voz se desvaneció junto con el ultimo suspiro que le quedaba de vida, mientras sus ojos esmeralda se cerraron lentamente. Kiku abrazo el cuerpo sin vida con fuerza, como si de esa manera fuera a evitar que esa persona le dejara, lloraba sin temor a ser visto, solo como un niño hace.

-Te amo... te amo- repetia una y otra vez aunque sabia que ya no era capaz de escucharle -Perdoname... por favor...-

* * *

TwT wuaaaaa matea Arthur, soy un demonio, oni! akuma! no me maten, onegai T^T me dolio demasiado matar a uno de mis pjs favoritos, y mas que lo matara mi pj preferido de toda la serie *se va a un rincon a cortarse las venas con lechuga* weeeno ya esta cerca del final TwT todavia falta: Sirviente del Mal, Mensaje de Arrepentimiento, y elespecial Hijo de Blanco. Mi pongo triste porque le toca lo peor a Kiku, pero bueno, se enclarese un poco la historia, de porque Kiku obedecio a Yao en vez de huir con arthur, wuaaa si fuera Kiku hubiera aceptado a Yao *¬* haha aunque entre Yaoy Arthur esta dificil, mejor que se vayacon Ivan x3 hahah

Respondiendo reviews~~

**HimeAzu-chan:**Grazie por lo del colegio, aunque me deprima mucho ir TwT y siiii seria genial rolear con voz, pero no entiendo como, ahorita estoy en un foro de hetaria perosoy Toronto, Canada. /EthanWilliams un tsunderon raton de biblioteca y un poquitin pervertido por influencia deFrancis haha/ weeno weeno aquita mi correo: Nyappy_Kiragi707hotm~~ lo que sigue haha xD A mi siempre me gusto Arthie como Seme, no se, quizas por eso no me guste el fruk y usuk, a no ser queIggy sea seme hahaha esq es un pirata, un pirata jamas se dejaria ukear! el orgullo por delante hahaha haber si no me matas por estecap Dx

**Faby-nan:**Nuuu ivanxarthurno, Ivan es de yao, o de matthew, o de kiku (haha mi nueva obsecion) pero de arthur no hahaha bueno, depende muchola version, por ejemplo en la hija de blanco dice que la hija de verde nunca le puso mucha atencion al principe azul, pero en la hija de verde dice que se enamoro de los dos, del principe y del sirviente, pero comosoy fan masiva de asakiku y no soporto ver a iggy con alguien mas decidi que no le diera mucha importancia (deberia dejar de editar las historias originales a mi convenencia) hahaha imevil x3 hhaha ia se, me dolio mucho escribir los de arthur y lo que me falta por escribir TwT quiero cambiar la historia y dejarle final feliz, pero bueno, ya con esto como que no habra final feliz, aparte respeto mucho la historia de la saga y la escribire como debe ser (a excepcion de iggyxivan hahah)

**AkumaRiverShippuden**: TwT no me mates onegaii TwT creo que para Yao se viene lo peor Dx me duele mucho ponerlo asi, siempre he amado a China (era mi favorito de los Aliados antes de conocer el Asakiku haha) siempre me dio mucha penita la hija del mal, mas por el final, pero bueno, como ya dije me apegare a la historia, pobesito Yao TwT me dolera mucho escribir lo que viene, aunque bueno, al final, de cierta manera tendra un final feliz, espero haha.

**DarkCat14:**T^T wuaaaame voe a poner a llorar, soy demasiado malvada, como pude separar a tan bella pareja TwT *saca la lechuga y en vez de fingir cortarse las venas comienza a comersela como conejo* desu desu desu~~ TwT pero bueno, al final tendran un final feliz, o algo asi xD porfavor esperad TwT me duele demasiado lo que viene pero sera mejor que me ponga a escribir.

Minna-san! Arigatou! Kikuppy esta muy feliz al recibir tantosreviews *eso le ayudara a pasar la depresion de matara Arthur* Pondre todo mi esfuerzo en que el siguiente capi sea mas emotivo, Sirviente del Mal, dios como llegue a eso TwT llevo la primera parte y ia me deprimi T^T en fin, me marcho~~ Si dejanreviews ayudaran a la escritora a no caer en un colapzo nervioso TwT


	5. Chapter 5

Wohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aqui yo de nuevo, bueno aqui traigo el penultimo capi de la saga. Despues de eso sigue mensaje de Arrepentimiento. Pero no termina ahi, pues aun quedan los dos Ovas (si, dos xD) Hijo de Blanco y Cumpleaños. Bueno bueno, muchas palabras y poca accion. Aqui la continuacion.

* * *

Capitulo 5. Sirviente de la Maldad

Esa noche llego cubierto totalmente de sangre. Sus ojos estaban mas oscuros de lo normal, mas inexpresivos, como si su vida se hubiera esfumado por completo. Al contemplar al caprichoso principe que lo esperaba despierto sonrio con ternura, sin embargo sus ojos no dijeron nada. Los dias pasaron y se mostraba distante, perdido, como si ya nada le importara. Actuaba como un simple titere que obedecia cada orden de su amo sin importar que fuera, sin importar que le molestaran, parecia no sentir nada. Dejo de visitar a Yao en las noches, se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto o paseando en el jardin, por las mañanas podia notarse un contorno rojizo en sus ojos, y un cansancio inexplicable. Yao comenzo a sentirse culpable, se preguntaba si la causa era la muerte de aquel principe, quizas... solo quizas, el pelinegro realmente lo amaba. Sabia que habia hecho algo muy malo, se preguntaba como Kiku era capaz de verle, aun mas de sonreirle, si el era el causante de todas esas heridas. Una noche decidio ir a su habitacion, cansado de que Kiku ya no le acompañara, le preguntaria que era lo que le sucedia, e intentaria ayudarle si es que podia. La puerta de su habitacion estaba abierta y desde el pasillo podian escucharse claramente los sollozos y lamentos del pelinegro. Yao asomo su rostro con cuidado, intetando quedar oculto. El pelinegro esta recargado en la base de su cama, abrazando sus rodillas mientras lloraba incontrolablemente, susurrando una y otra vez ese nombre tan molesto para el castaño: "Arthur" en ocasiones reemplazandolo por las palabras "perdoname" o "te amo" cada palabra era una puñalada para el principe. Se recargo en la pared a lado de la puerta, mientras varias lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, el dolor de aquel chico le afectaba mas que cualquier cosa, pero saber que el era el causante le dañaba aun mas.

-Tu... debias tener ojos solo para mi- susurro mientras abrazaba su cuerpo intentando contener las lagrimas. Al final habia sido el principe egoista de siempre, intento hacerce la idea de que el unico culpable era el principe Kirkland, por haberse entrometido en sus vidas, pero una parte suya le decia que el unico culpable habia sido el, siempre habia sido el.

El grupo de rebeldes se encontraban reunidos una vez mas, esta seria la ultima vez que se reunirian antes de atacar el palacio. Sabian que esta seria la caida para el joven e inexperto rey, sin embargo ningun pais vecino ayudaria en la rebelion, y eso les creaba una fuerte desventaja. Ludwig ya no podia esperar mas por su venganza, decidio que atacarian de esa manera, y demostrarian que el pueblo estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta la muerte solo para conseguir la libertad tan ansiada. La puerta se abrio de golpe y entro un hombre alto de cabellos rubios palidos y mirada amatisa. Todos lo miraron confundidos, pues por sus vestimentas era claro que era un miembro de la aristocracia. Lo primero que les paso por la mente era que se trataba de una emboscada pero cambiaron de parecer al momento en que aquel joven hablo.

-¿Necesitaban un ejercito para el ataque, cierto?- Ludwig se puso de pie, haciendole frente.

-¿Quien eres?- el chico sonrio con tristeza.

-Soy Ivan Braginski, principe de un pais vecino y les estoy ofreciendo mi ejercito para su rebelion- Ludwig lo miro con algo de desconfianza.

-¿Cuales son tus razones?- el principe apreto los puños y bajo la mirada.

-Una persona importante para mi fue asesinada por ordenes de Wang Yao- Ludwig sabia que no tenia porque preguntar mas, entendia perfectamente sus razones, sonrio levemente mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

-Derrotaremos a Wang Yao-

Las llamas rodearon el imponente palacio. Fuera, un ejercito de personas con antorchas y espadas golpeaban las puertas de la fortaleza. Yao miraba asustado por la ventana de su habitacion, no entendia que era lo que estaba sucediendo afuera. De repente alguien entro corriendo a su habitacion, se giro con rapidez para ver a Kiku cerrando la puerta con seguro y colocando varias sillas intentando atrancarla.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto asustado al ver el rostro desesperado del menor.

-El pueblo se ha levantado en armas, todos los guardias han huido o se les han unido, tienen planeado asesinarte- Kiku se acerco al principe mientras tomaba unas tijeras.

-Espera ¿que haces?- pregunto al ver como el pelinegro tomaba un mechon de su cabello y de un movimiento rapido lo cortaba.

-Te pondras mi ropa, fingiras ser yo y yo fingire que soy tu, es la unica manera de que escapes del palacio- Yao no entendia sus palabras, acaso el pelinegro se estaba sacrificando por el.

-No- se alejo con rapidez -A quien quieren es a mi, yo soy el que se gano que todos lo odiaran, no tu- el chico sonrio con algo con tristeza.

-No te preocupes, despues de todo nuestro rostro es muy similar, nadie notara el cambio, no quiero que nada malo te pase- el pelinegro reanudo su tarea, cortando el cabello del castaño para que fuera parecido al suyo, ahora eran totalmente identicos. Kiku inicio a quitarse la ropa diciendole a Yao que se quitara la suya, este dudo pero obedecio, cuando por fin intercambiaron las ropas ya no podia decirse quien era quien, pues eran como dos gotas de agua.

-¿Porque?- pregunto Yao, sin entender porque Kiku hacia todo eso por el, despues de haberle obligado matar a la persona que amaba, el chico sonrio con ternura y sus ojos mostraron un brillo peculiar que jamas habia visto.

-Porque jure protegerte con mi vida, porque deseo que vivas y seas feliz, miralo como tu renacimiento Yao, vive una vida diferente, se una nueva persona, usa mi rostro si no puedes usar el tuyo, tu ya no seras malo, no, mi Yao nunca fue malo- beso su mejilla con ternura - No llores- dijo mientras secaba las lagrimas que comenzaban a brotar de los ojos del castaño -No llores porfavor, ahora el tirano sere yo- alguien inicio a golpear la puerta, no era solo una persona, eran varias. Kiku ordeno a Yao esconderse en el armario y no salir por ningun motivo. Las puertas cedieron cayendo a cada lado de la habitacion, el grupo era liderado por el viejo sabio, el cual miro con particular desconcierto al pelinegro.

-¿Kiku?- pregunto, este comenzo a reir con malicia, casi fuera de si, para despues mirar desafiante al anciano.

-Vaya que eres imbecil, viejo estupido- ese lenguaje jamas lo abria empleado aquel criado y menos con un superior, era obvio que ese era Yao, el viejo deposito una bofetada en la mejilla del pelinegro, haciendo que cayera al piso. Kiku comenzo a reir, burlandose del golpe del anciano.

-Eres un monstruo Wang Yao, inclusive en tu situacion tenias planeado utilizar al unico criado que te fue fiel hasta el final, solo para salvar tu pellejo, por fortuna este mundo por fin podra librarse de ti-

-Tu que sabes viejo estupido- espeto el pelinegro desde el piso.

-No te importaba Kiku, ni siquiera porque era tu verdadero hermano- la risa de Kiku ceso. Dentro del armario Yao escuchaba las palabras del viejo, cubriendose la boca para retener sus sollozos, ¿porque Kiku sufria por el? No queria que fuera asi. ¿Porque el viejo sabio decia todas esas cosas?

-Tu padre regalo a Kiku cuando recien nacio, no necesitaban dos herederos, y el siempre fue el mas debil de salud, creia que moriria pronto, sin embargo el chico volvio, al parecer el lo sabia desde un principio, que ustedes dos eran hermanos de verdad, pero incluso asi tu lo trataste como un criado mas y ahora pensabas mandarlo directo a la muerte en tu lugar, eres realmente un demonio Wang Yao- el pelinegro se puso de pie y sonrio de manera superficial.

-¿Y crees que eso me importa, viejo estupido?- Yao contuvo las ganas de salir de ese momento del armario y decir toda la verdad, pero sabia que no debia hacerlo, debia de cumplir lo que habia sido la ultima peticion de su hermano, su verdadero hermano, el cual lo unico que deseaba para el era felicidad. Un rubio y un peliplata tomaron de los hombros a Kiku mientras lo arrastraban a la salida, lo llevarian al calabozo y al dia siguiente seria dictada su condena y decapitado publicamente.

Correr. Era lo unico que le quedaba, correr sin mirar atras. Correr y Correr.

En la plaza se habia reunido una gran cantidad de gente, esperando la ejecucion del mas despiadado principe en la historia de ese pequeño reino. Un principe inexperto que se divertia con el sufrimiento ajeno. Un pelinegro comenzo a desfilar hasta la guillotina, luciendo un explendido traje color rojo, el cual estaba rasgado y sucio, al igual que gran parte de su rostro. Al verlo la gente comenzo a abuchearlo y a lanzarle maldiciones, el chico se limitaba a sonreir con la mirada baja. Despues de todo estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ofensas. Subio a la tarima donde se encontraba su destino final. La hoja de la guillotina brillo por el destello del sol, el cual estaba por llegar a su punto mas alto, la hora de la ejecucion. Entre la multitud un chico con una gabardina se abria paso, acercandose al pelinegro, llevaba una pequeña botella de cristal en las manos y de sus ojos no dejaban de caer lagrimas. Colocaron a Kiku en la gillotina, poniendo su cabeza en uno de los agujeros y sus manos en los otros dos. Este no dejo de sonreir en ningun momento, solo el sabia en que estaba pensando en esos momentos.

-Wang Yao, eres acusado de abusar de tu poderio como rey, llevando a la ruina al pueblo, matando a mucha gente sin razones aparentes, siendo el peor rey de la historia ¿como te consideras ante esto?- el chico bajo la mirada sin dejar de sonreir.

-Culpable- espeto, una nueva ola de abucheos lleno el lugar, maldiciendo al rey, deseandole lo peor.

-Inclusive en esta situacion sigues siendo un demonio Wang Yao, no tendras perdon de dios- la sonrisa del chico desaparecio y susurro para si.

-No, nunca lo tuve- penso en aquel al que amaba y tambien por el que ahora daria su vida -¿Y crees que eso me importa?- Lo ultimo que se escucho en la plaza fue el ruido sordo de la hoja caer y un grito de terror.

* * *

Siento que el final de este capi quedo algo seco .-. pero bueno, lo mejor (que dices mejor si todo esto te hace llorar) bueno bueno el drama se pone en Mensaje de Arrepentimiento. Etto... no tengo mucho que decir asi que me brinco a los reviews. nwn

**AkumaRiverShippuden:** Wuaaaa lo se, Yao tambien es de mis personajes favoritos TwT y aun me pregunto porque lo puse como el Hijo del Mal, para ser sincera, cuando pense en iniciar a escribirlo el Hijo del Mal era Kiku, pero recorde un epi de Hetalia donde Yao esta cocinando para Iggy y Francis (despues del problema del opio xD) Yao hace el comentario de que extraña cuando podia ser caprichoso y me dije, el es el hijo del mal hahaha xD

**HimeAzu-chan: **Lo se TwT Yao fue demasiado cruel con Kiku, pero tengamos en cuenta que estaba a punto de perder a la unica persona que tenia en el mundo, gosh, esos celos como matan haha, eso si, me dolio mucho matar a mi Arthie y aun mas a mi hermoso Kiku TwT pero muerte mas poetica no pude haber deseado (?) ok no xD pero bueno xD

**Faby-nan:** Wuaaaaaaa yo tambien me agarre llorando cuando lo estaba escribiendo, de hecho tube que reescribir varias veces la escena de Arthur y Kiku porque no me gustaba como quedaba y al final no quede muy convencida, pero bueno, lo que improta es que les haya gustado nwn. En este caps tuve muchas dudas y no me gusto el final pero espero les guste.

**nyx selene:** haha ya somos dos amantes de la tragedia, ame esa escena desde que la imagine, de hecho iba a hacerla mas larga, que Arthur le dijera mas cositas lindas pero me acorde de un capi de Ouran donde Haruhi tiene que actuar en Lobelia y en la obra Benibara-sama se esta muriendo y habla y habla y habla xD Por eso decidi ponerlo mas dramatico y corto uwu Mujujuju propagare el asakiku por el mundo, pronto seran adictas al amor anglo-japones hahaha pero eso si, si esta mi amado chinito de por medio le doy preferencia a Yao.

Muuuuchas gracias por sus reviews, me ponen nyappy al cuadrado x3 espero recibir mas y no recibir amenazas de muerte por lo que le hize a Kiku, Arthur y Feli TwT


	6. Chapter 6

La ultima entrega de esta hermosa, deprimente y apasionante saga TwT wuaaaa me pongo a llorar, me puse toda chipil al escribir esto. Pero sin mas que decir aqui se los dejo.

* * *

_**Mensaje de Arrepentimiento.**_

-¿Has escuchado esa leyenda?- pregunto el pelinegro con una sonrisa mientras sostenia una pequeña botella de cristal. Yao lo miraba en silencio sentado en la arena, se limito a negar con la cabeza, Kiku le dio la espalda y miro hacia el oceano -Coloca tu deseo en una botella de cristal y deja que las olas lo alejen de la orilla, el oceano escuchara tus plegarias y quizas algun dia tu deseo se haga realidad- lanzo la botella hacia el agua y esta comenzo a internarse mar adentro, Yao se limitaba a observarlo.

-Es imposible que tu deseo se cumpla- espeto mientras cerraba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos.

-No pierdes nada en creer- Kiku sonrio y camino a donde se encontraba Yao para despues golpear su cabeza ligeramente -Aparte no tienes idea de cual es mi deseo- los ojos marrones del principe mostraron un destello de curiosidad y al instante sonrio.

-¿Que deseaste Kiku?- los ojos negros del menor lo contemplaron por unos segundos y despues volvio a sonreir.

-Mi deseo es morir protegiendo a la persona que mas aprecio en el mundo- Yao fruncio el entrecejo, molesto.

-¿Que clase de deseo es ese?-

Ocultaba su rostro tras sus manos, intentando sin esfuerzo alguno hacer que las lagrimas dejaran de fluir. En aquella playa desierta lo unico que podia escucharse era el sonido de las olas y unas cuantas gaviotas que volaban libres en el lugar. Ajenas al sufrimiento que ahora el castaño sentia. Se dejo caer de rodillas mientras una pequeña botella de cristal con un mensaje dentro caia de su bolsillo.

-Yao ¿no tienes algun deseo?- pregunto el pelinegro sentandose a su lado.

-No, y si lo tuviera podria conseguirlo facilmente, despues de todo soy el principe de este reino, cualquier cosa puedo conseguir- Yao sonrio de manera superficial, los ojos del pelinegro mostraron algo de tristeza y enseguida se desviaron al oceano.

-Hay cosas que no podras conseguir de esa manera, como el amor, o la felicidad- susurro. Yao lo miro confundido y lo abrazo.

-No me importa, yo solo necesito que tu estes a mi lado para ser feliz- Kiku comenzo a reir mientras cubria sus labios, Yao se sonrojo -¿De que te ries?- le reto mientras fruncia el entrecejo.

-De nada Yao, es solo que eres muy infantil- Yao se sonrojo aun mas, pero ahora estaba enojado.

-Cuida tus palabras, yo soy mayor que tu- sin embargo el pelinegro no podia dejar de reir, despues de unos segundos su risa ceso. Yao se habia quedado en silencio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Neeee Yao...- susurro Kiku mientras abrazaba al principe desconcertandolo por completo, pues el pelinegro nunca solia dar muestras de afecto tan evidentes, comenzo a acariciar sus cabellos con ternura mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreia - Te protegere hasta el final, es una promesa- las mejillas del principe se colorearon de un rojo brillante y empujo al pelinegro deshaciendo el abrazo.

-No digas cosas vergonzosas-

Los sollozos cesaron unos segundos y pudo darse cuenta de su descuido. Tomo la botella entre sus manos y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la orilla. Las olas mojaron sus pies ahora descalzos, mientras que una capa negra cubria su atuendo descuidado por completo. Aun llevaba aquellas ropas que le habian pertenecido a la unica persona que habia estado a su lado. No pudo seguir el consejo de utilizar su rostro, pues no queria manchar rostro tan gentil con tan cruel amo. Se preguntaba si todos lo pecados que habia cometido algun dia serian perdonados, pero mas que nada, esperaba que algun dia el, donde quiera que estuviera le perdonara. Las olas siguieron golpeando sus pies, mientras aferraba la botella en un esfuerzo inutil de mantener lo ultimo que le quedaba de el consigo.

La plaza comenzaba a vaciarse de gente. Pero aquella persona se quedo inmovil, nadie le presto atencion, quizas unas cuantas miradas curiosas lo contemplaron por un par de segundos pero luego se desviaron, cada uno pensando en sus propios problemas. Las lagrimas nublaban su vista, mientras aferraba una pequeña botella de cristal. El cuerpo habia sido retirado, sin embargo la sangre en la gillotina aun podia aprecierarse. Creando un gran charco color carmin alrededor de aquella arma letal. Carmin, como el color que tanto le habia gustado vestir. Sonrio con amargura, odiando al destino con lo mas profundo de su alma. El destino es cruel y le gusta gastar bromas desagradables. Pero quien es el para lamentarse, si lo tiene bien merecido. Bajo la mirada de manera que su cabello castaño cubrio sus ojos. Abandonaria ese pueblo enseguida, abandonaria su antigua vida, viajaria lo mas lejos que pudiera en busca de perdon. El perdon que sabia nunca encontraria.

El viaje le llevo a muchos lugares y conocio a muchas personas, pero no podia quedarse el tiempo suficiente en un solo lugar, pues el peso de su pecado le impedia acercarse a los demas, por miedo a herirlos, como a el. Hasta que llego a un viejo monasterio, donde le recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Y esa travesia le llevo a ese punto en la playa. Donde lanzaria la pequeña botella de cristal, haciendo caso a la leyenda, porque quizas... el oceano escucharia sus plegarias y algun dia, quizas en otra vida, su deseo se haria realidad. Con algo de dolor solto la botella en la superficie del agua, y esta comenzo a alejarla llevandola mar a dentro. Yao sonrio con tristeza, levanto la mirada y la dirigio el horizonte, por unos segundos pudo verle ahi, Kiku le sonreia. Sabia que se trataba de una mera alucinacion, pero eso no pudo evitar que rompiera a llorar, pues el estaba ahi y le estaba sonriendo, como tantas veces lo habia hecho cuando aun estaba con vida. Sonrio una vez mas mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con las mangas sucias de la camisa. Al levantar la mirada ya no estaba ahi, volvio a sentir un vacio en el corazon, pero ya no era tan pesado, pues ahora la ultima imagen que habia tenido de el era de Kiku sonriendo, como siempre le habia fascinado verle. Esa sonrisa que le dedicaba solo a el.

-Este es... mi mensaje de arrepentimiento- susurro al aire, teniendo la esperanza de que sus palabras le llegaran.

* * *

Ya se acabo T.T me pongo emo *saca la lechuga* bueno bueno mejor me tranquilizo, que aun quedan dos ovas kolkolkolkol hahah Los ovas seran: Hijo de Blanco y Re-Birthday (me gusta mas como se escucha en ingles) Muchas gracias a todos por seguir la saga, no saben cuanto me hizo feliz, tanto que me pongo a saltar como nyappyconejito hahha ok no...Este fic lo escribi porque me encontre un video extraño de servant of evil de esos dos (Kiku y Yao) pero por mas que lo veia nunca supe quien era el principe y quien el sirviente .-. pero bueno, espero les haya gustado~~

Respondiendo reviews: *w*

**Khemia:** Kiku TwT lo se lo se, pobesito de Yao, me dolio tanto, pero bueno, tuve mucha inspiracion para esta saga, mas que para mis otros fics y eso me alivio, hize cortito este cap pero espero les haya gustado nwn

**Hime:** Pero fue tan poetica su muerte TwT y cuidado con lo que dices de mi chinito sexy ewe hahaha eso si, paso a mejor vida con Arthur... creo xD mejor me callo .-. la otra vez tu fic me hizo llorar frente mi abuela ewe y nu digo nada jajaja esq Kiku amaba mucho a Arthur, pero amaba mas a Yao Dx eso si, amor de hermanos ehhh... creo xD hahah weno weno.

**Faby:** Lo se, nu se como diablos escribi sufriendo tanto a mi Kiku, pero que se puede decir, soy fan incondicional de la tragedia uwu si que si, me alegra que se entendiera eso de lo de Yao habia visualizado muchas veces esa imagen, la de el corriendo en medio de un abismo de oscuridad, wuaaaaa que triste TwT espero les haya gustado este mini final, que aun faltan los ovas! hahaha gracias por leerlo nwn

**Akuma-chan:** Yao no es hdp ewe weno si, pero con Kiku no, (y sigo justificandolo) Yao amaba a Kiku y no queria que Arthur se lo quitara, sus bases son validas, hum! ia se, que triste que triste TwT para ser sincera en saga of evil siempre odie a Miku, porque era una *** que le daba alas a Len y a Kaito, por eso aqui Arthie no se enamoro de Ivan uwu heheh aguante el Chipan! haha sigo con eso, amo el incesto de esos dos *¬*

Muchas gracias por leerlo, espero les haya gustado nwn nos vemos en el proximo capi x3


	7. Chapter 7

He aqui el primer Ova hahaha (yo y mis ovas) cuando vi el video enseguida decidi quien seria nuestro protagonista, esta narrado en primera persona, cuenta toda la historia desde el punto de vista de este peculiar personaje *.* espero les guste~~

* * *

_**Hijo de Blanco**_

Quizas mi pecado fue haber sobrevivido. Siempre habia estado solo, nadie habia estado ahi para mi. La gente pasaba como si no pudiera verme, desviando la mirada. Todo por ser diferente. Solia llorar hasta altas horas de la noche, durmiendo oculto en las raices de un viejo arbol a las afueras de la ciudad. Mi madre un dia desaparecio, a mi padre ni siquiera lo conoci, mi destino era permanecer solo. Hasta que le conoci. Era una tarde como cualquier otra, me encontraba recostado en una de las raices del arbol el cual me habia visto crecer. Una exclamasion de dolor llego a mis oidos, un chico de cabellos dorados habia tropezado con una rama y ahora lanzaba graciosas maldiciones al aire.

-Bloody Hell- exclamo mientras revizaba su rodilla que sangraba. Me acerque con rapidez a auxiliarle.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte con algo de timides, ya que no estaba muy acostumbrado a hablar con las personas, el levanto la mirada y sonrio.

-Si, gracias- dijo mientras se ponia de pie y se limpiaba las manos en su pantalon para despues extender una de ellas hasta mi. -Soy Arthur ¿tu eres?- su gesto me parecio de lo mas extraño pero decidi que lo mejor seria responderle, junte mi mano con la suya en modo de saludo, un poco apenado.

-M-Matthew- le sonrei y el me devolvio la sonrisa, eso me hizo muy feliz, en ese momento nunca crei que ese chico se convertiria en mi mejor amigo.

El tiempo paso y el me visitaba con frecuencia, llevando innumerables regalos, los cuales solia guardar en agujeros entre la corteza del arbol, pues no tenia un lugar donde vivir. El se dio cuenta de esto y me invito a vivir en su casa, pero me negue ante aquella muestra de afecto, llegue a sentir que el era amable conmigo solo porque sentia lastima de mi. Pero habia algo en su mirada que hizo que me diera cuenta de que el tambien estaba solo, al igual que yo. Me hablo de un monasterio, donde podrian recibirme, accedi a ir al lugar, solo porque el me lo habia pedido. Todos eran muy amables ahi, nunca les importo lo diferente que yo era, inclusive se daban cuenta de mi presencia. Esos años fui muy feliz. Arthur me visitaba con frecuencia, contando cosas nuevas en cada visita, yo me limitaba a escucharle, me alegraba que me confiara todas esas cosas, pero hubo una platica en especial que llamo mucho mi atencion.

-Te digo, Kiku es todo adorable, es pequeño y timido, me recuerda mucho a ti, solo que el tiene un peculiar cabello negro muy parecido a una noche sin estrellas y el mirar sus ojos es como si estuvieras viendo dos pozos sin fondo, aparte de que su piel es muy palida, casi como la nieve- un escalofrio recorrio mi espalda.

-Suena algo aterrador- susurre mientras abrazaba un pequeño oso que en una ocasion Arthur me habia regalado, no podia hacerme la idea de una persona con esa descripcion, pues en esas tierras el color de cabello predominante era el rubio, jamas habia visto un color de cabello tan oscuro. Arthur comenzo a reir ante mi comentario.

-Claro que no, el es...- se quedo en silencio mientras sus mejillas se ponian rojas, comenze a reir al verlo de esa manera.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunte, Arthur se puso aun mas rojo y comenzo a reir con nerviosismo.

-Eso... bueno.. si, un poco... pero solo un poco- que dudara solo afirmaba todo lo contrario, le gustaba y mucho. Sonrei al ver a mi mejor amigo tan feliz.

-Pero ¿que hay de aquel principe? El que siempre viste de azul- la sonrisa de Arthur desaparecio, reemplazada por una mueca la cual no supe definir.

-¿Ivan?- penso unos segundos las palabras que estaba por decir -Bueno, el es una persona muy interesante, aparte de ser muy atractivo, pero... como decirlo... hay algo en el que da miedo, y esa sonrisa, es ciertamente perturbadora- Ambos iniciamos a reir ante su comentario. Sin saber que ese seria el verdadero inicio de la tragedia.

Un dia el dejo de visitarme, yo me preocupe pues el no solia ausentarse, quizas le habia pasado algo malo. Decidi sacarme esa idea de la cabeza y pensar que solo habia tenido algun contratiempo y por esa razon no habia visitado el monasterio. Pero comenze a pensar que el se habia enfadado o inclusive olvidado de mi, eso me dolio aun mas, esperaba que no fuera ninguna de las tres. Esa noche era mi turno de hacer el aseo en la capilla, inicie mis deberes mientras hacia una plegaria en silencio para que mi amigo estuviera a salvo. Un sacerdote entro apresurado a la capilla, donde se encontraba otro rezando en silencio, apesar de encontrarme algo lejos pude escuchar claramente sus palabras. "Estaban atacando el reino, el principe Kirkland habia sido asesinado y todo el pueblo se encontraba sumido en una profunda desesperacion" Esa noche me senti desfallecer, termine mis deberes y me encerre en mi habitacion, presa de una agonia indescriptible, llore toda la noche hasta quedarme dormido, deseando que todo se tratara de una horrible pesadilla. Dias despues me entere que el pueblo vecino se habia levantado en armas en contra del principe que habia mandado a matar al principe Kirkland, y que aquel joven habia sido ejecutado publicamente, senti un gran alivio en mi interior, aunque la tristeza de perder a mi mejor amigo nunca desaparecio, por que despues de todo, al final me habia quedado solo de nuevo.

Meses despues llego un joven misterioso al monasterio. Su color de cabello era muy extraño, era castaño oscuro, muy parecido a la corteza de un arbol y sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabello. Sin embargo aquellos ojos estaban vacios, llenos de tristeza y soledad. Fue recibido en el monasterio con los brazos abiertos, apesar de ser un chico torpe que no sabia hacer nada, pero fue aprendiendo poco a poco. Con el paso del tiempo nos volvimos amigos, ya que el estaba solo al igual que yo. Era mi compañero de habitacion, nos volvimos muy unidos, o eso queria creer yo, pero el nunca hablaba de su pasado y por esa razon nunca supe porque el lloraba todas las noches desde su llegada. En una ocasion salio a medianoche de la habitacion y se dirigio a la capilla. Lo segui con sigilo curioso de saber a donde iria, se arrodillo frente al altar e inicio su confesion.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento, se que mis pecados nunca seran perdonados, fui realmente un demonio, deje que mi gente muriera, fui egoista, cause mucho sufrimiento a mi alrededor, no me importo matar a a gente inocente, se que nunca tendre perdon de Dios, pero por favor, no dejes que el pague por mis pecados- el chico comenzo a llorar mientras se sujetaba el pecho -Kiku... kiku no debe pagar por mis pecados- las lagrimas nublaron mi vista y senti como si algo se rompiera en mi interior, asi que ese chico misterioso, el cual se habia convertido ahora en mi unico amigo, fue el que me arrebato a mi primer y mejor amigo, el era el hijo del mal.

Y ahora el estaba en medio de la playa, mirando fijamente hacia el horizonte. Saque un cuchillo el cual habia rodabo de la cocina. Estaba dispuesto a vengar la muerte de mi mejor amigo. Desde la distancia que me encontraba podia escuchar los sollozos del otro, cualquier cosa que hubiera perdido, parecia estar realmente arrepentido. Pero, eso no traeria de vuelta a Arthur. Corri hacia donde se encontraba, levantando el cuchillo en el aire, decidido a enterrarlo en su espalda. Hubo algo que me detuvo. Senti una mano sobre la mia, y me gire lentamente, ahi estaba Arthur, aunque su silueta estuviera borrosa podia ver claramente sus ojos esmeralda que brillaban de manera peculiar y en sus labios estaba dibujada una sonrisa tierna y pacifica, sujetaba la mano de otra persona, de la cual no pude ver su rostro. Mis manos temblaron, deje caer el cuchillo al piso, el no queria que le vengara, no queria que viviera con el pecado de haber matado a alguien. Siendo por venganza, o por querer hacer justicia, el hecho de matar una persona siempre sera lo mismo, nunca cambiara, te convertiras en un asesino quieras o no. Y deberas cargar con el pecado. Esa alucinacion me hizo recapacitar, estaba solo, pero ya nunca lo estaria. Quizas la persona que tenia frente a mi se encontraba mas sola que yo. Y yo estaba ahi para acompañarlo en su dolor.

El se giro, sorprendido de verme a sus espaldas, por la extraña expresion de su cara me di cuenta que yo tambien estaba llorando. Sonrei mientras reia y le extendi mi mano. Quizas no sirviera de mucho, pero cuando yo necesite aferrarme de algo, Arthur estuvo ahi para mi. Y ahora el necesitaba aferrarse a la mano de alguien, quizas de esa manera yo podria ser de ayuda. El moreno se limito a sonreir mientras se secaba las lagrimas y despues de unos segundos tomo mi mano, dedicandome lo que a mi me parecio una sincera y pura sonrisa. Y si pudiera definirse con un color seria... Blanco.

* * *

Sniff sniff como me dolio escribir este capi TwT hahaha como decia desde que vi el video pense instantaneamente en Matthew haha esque le quedaba tan lindo, aparte siempre he visto relacion entre Arthie y Matthie hehehe espero les haya gustado, hay critican mi tipo de escritura, a ver, ¿que me queda mejor? ¿en primera o tercera persona? no se, me gusta narrar en primera pero cuando se trata de mucha gente prefiero narrar en tercera para poder poner sus pensamientos ante cada situacion.

Ok ok, mejor me pongo a responder reviews:~~

**Hime:** Incesto rlzzz hahaha le tengo amor al incesto, solo al asiatico huhuhu te entiendo en lo del orgullo D= bueno ya sabes lo tsunderona que soy xD haha pobre Yao necesita amor, necesita alguien quien lo quiera hahaha y Kiku no se, me imagine que ese seria su deseo, amo como trata a Yao en este fic huhuhu y ia lo continue pero siempre ando toda ida y me olvido de actualizar xD.

**Faby:** Yo no soporto el dolor de Yao pero como me encanta hacerlo sufrir en mis fics TwT algun dia escribire un final feliz para el, si que si, bueno bueno despues de todo re*le tapan la boca* mejor me callo hahah, sorpresa para Re-birthday huhuhu hahaha espero te haya gusta el pequeño hijo de blanco nwn y re-birthday ya lo tengo terminado pero no se cuando lo subire hahaha.

Lo de la alucinacion de Mattie no supe si dejarlo pero recorde que en el video la hija de blanco menciona una alucinacion y gosh! se me hizo tan inche hermoso lo de arthur deteniendo su mano huhuhu fui feliz, hahaha espero les vaya a gustar re-birthday~~

Nos leemos en el proximo cap~~


	8. Chapter 8

WUAAA! el final, noooo, no quiero terminarlo, no es justo, pero bueno TwT tenia que llegar al final. Asi que sin mas que decir aqui lo dejo uwu

* * *

_**Re-Birthday**_

_Inclusive ahora, me sigo preguntando de donde provenia aquella voz._

Dos ojos oscuros se abrieron con suavidad, creyendo que al abrirlos la luz le lastimaria. Aunque se sorprendio al notar que se encontraba en un lugar totalmente oscuro. Volteo en varias direcciones, intentando encontrar algun destello de luz, nada, no habia nada. Se puso de pie y dio varios pasos pero unas pesadas cadenas se lo impidieron, haciendo que el chico cayera al piso. No tenia idea de en que lugar se encontraba, no tenia recuerdos de nada. A lo lejos podia notar una extraña cerradura, la cual permanecia estatica, no entraba luz por ella y eso solo lograba confundirlo mas. Escuchaba una extraña voz, la cual repetia entre sollozos una y otra vez "Kiku, Kiku" no tenia idea de quien le llamaba, tampoco tenia recuerdos de que el se llamara de esa manera, pero algo le decia que ese nombre le pertenecia y que esa persona que le llamaba desesperado habia sido muy importante para el. Pero por mas que intentara recordar, todo estaba vacio, oscuro, frio.

Aquellas cadenas rojas apresaban sus manos, era el unico color que predominaba en la habitacion. El rojo de la sangre derramada por aquella persona. Penso, sin entender el propio significado de sus palabras.

Los grilletes de las cadenas azules que inmovilizaban sus pies le lastimaban profundamente. El azul de las lagrimas que el derramo. No entendia sus pensamientos, pero esas palabras reinaban su mente, aquellos colores, que ahora le castigaban. El habia hecho algo muy malo pero no lograba recordar.

"Este es el precio de tus pecados" escucho una voz extrañamente familiar y su corazon se comprimio, ¿porque no recordaba nada? ¿Porque escuchar esa voz le causaba tanto dolor? Un calido liquido inicio a resbalar por sus mejillas, de sus ojos innumerables lagrimas caian sin fin, un pesado vacio se extendio en su pecho, cortando su respiracion.

"Kiku... perdoname" dijo una vez mas aquella voz entre sollozos. Kiku queria decirle que no llorara, no queria que esa persona, quien quiera que fuera, llorara por el. Pero sabia que esa persona no podia escucharle, por mas que hablara, por mas que gritara, esa persona nunca le escucharia.

"Lo lamento Kiku, lo lamento" decia una y otra vez y el pelinegro jamas entendio porque esa voz se escuchaba tan arrepentida, tan solitaria ¿porque esa persona le pedia disculpas? ¿Que habia hecho el? ¿Porque ahora le causaba tanto sufrimiento al portador de esa suave voz?

Escuchar a aquella persona era lo unico que le mantenia en paz, lo unico que le hacia aferrarse a la idea de ser salvado de esa inmensa oscuridad. Esa voz tan familiar pero al mismo tiempo tan desconocida. Esa voz... que siempre estaria ahi para el.

La cerradura inicio a girar y un rayo de luz le hizo perder la vista por unos segundos. Las cadenas desaparecieron y el inicio a correr, no sabia porque corria, no sabia hacia donde iba, pero sabia que debia correr.Y buscar a esa persona que lo estaba esperando. Todo cuanto lo rodeada estaba cubierto de una extraña piedra lisa (1), pero no era tiempo de detenerse a estudiar aquella piedra, debia correr y debia encontrarle. Cruzo lo que parecia una calle y un ruido insoportable le llevo a cerrar los ojos y cubrirse los oidos.

-Muevete del camino, mocoso- grito un hombre dentro de un extraño bicho de metal, el cual emitia tan molesto ruido (2) en cuanto el pelinegro volvio en si siguio corriendo, tanto como sus piernas se lo permitian. Ya no vestia kimono, vestia aquellas extrañas ropas occidentales, toda la gente que veia a su alrededor vestia las mismas ropas, ya no se notaba la pobreza que reinaba en aquel reino... ¿que reino?

Siguio corriendo casi chocando con un chico de pelo castaño rojizo, el cual caminaba junto con un chico identico a el y otro rubio y alto (3) pero Kiku no les presto mucha atencion. Siguio corriendo ahora topandose con otro chico rubio cenizo, el cual estaba rodeado por una chica de cabellos largos y otra de cabellos cortos, las cuales discutian algo mientras el otro se limitaba a sonreir alegre (4) siguio corriendo, pero algo le hizo perder la concentracion. Dos personas se encontraban frente a el, y una de ellas levanto la mirada, clavando aquellos hipnotizantes ojos esmeralda en los del pelinegro. Kiku se quedo contemplando esos ojos mientras seguia corriendo, y al cruzar junto a el ambos voltearon el rostro, sin despegar la mirada el uno del otro, pero el pelinegro desvio la mirada y volvio a posarla al frente, sin detener su andata, esa no era la persona que buscaba. El rubio se quedo unos instantes viendo la espalda del pelinegro que no dejaba de correr, sintiendo un extraño vacio.

-¿Pasa algo Arthur?- pregunto con voz suave el chico que se encontraba a su lado, el rubio se giro y le sonrio con ternura.

-No Mattie, vamos por un helado- dijo mientras seguia su andata en sentido contrario al pelinegro.

No tenia idea de a quien buscaba, pero sabia que no debia dejar de correr, al menos hasta encontrarlo, a lo lejos divizo otro cruze, el final del camino, la calle cerraba. Siguio corriendo sin detenerse pero al llegar a la esquina choco contra algo. Cayo al piso mientras cerraba los ojos, la otra persona tambien habia caido.

-Ten mas cuidado, aru- espeto el aludido pero su voz se apago al instante, contemplando al chico que tenia enfrente. Algo le decia que conocia a esa persona. El pelinegro abrio los ojos y los poso en la persona con la que habia chocado, enseguida supo que esa era la persona que estaba buscando, la persona que le estaba esperando. El pelinegro sonrio con ternura, esa sonrisa que le dedicaba solo a el. Los ojos del castaño se llenaron de lagrimas, un millar de imagenes llenaron a su mente, imagenes dolorosas quizas de otra vida. -Kiku...- susurro mientras abrazaba al pelinegro sin poder contener el llanto. El pelinegro correspondio el abrazo mientras acariciaba los largos cabellos del mayor.

-Te dije que siempre estaria a tu lado- susurro el pelinegro a su oido, mientras de sus ojos varias lagrimas iniciaban a fluir.

* * *

Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! TwT que emocho que emocho! huhuhu me voy a poner a llorar como Magdalena. (Terminad de leer todo, se llevaran una sorpresa owo)

_**Aclaraciones:**_

(1) Piedra lisa, se refiere al cemento/concreto, recuerden que kiku no tiene recuerdos de nada pero recuerda inconcientemente lo que conocia en el antiguo reino, asi que no reconoce mucho el mundo actual

(2) bicho de metal, un automovil o asi lo ve kiku xD y el molesto ruido es el clacson (como se esciba xD) la bocina, ese ruido que tambien es altamente molesto para mi xD aparte kiku jamas escucho nada parecido asi que...

(3) Feli, Lovi y Ludwig, felices de la vida x3

(4) Nuestro amado y sadico ruso con Natasha y Yekaterina, feliz con sus hermanas x3

Bueno creo que son todos hahah xD me dolio que Kiku le volteara la mirada a Arthur, pero bueno Artie esta con Mattie, pero como amigos kolkolkolkol porque recuerden que ambos se apreciaban mucho, Mattie tambien debia tener final feliz. Gosh, me puse a llorar solo de imaginar la escena, espero la haya plasmado bien, que ahorita no se donde diablos traigo la cabeza xD

Respondiendo reviews~~

**Faby-nan:** Nada de relacion, ellos son amigos del alma, si que si uwu enserio no lo pensaste? fue la primera persona que se me vino a la mente cuando vi el video huhuhu y lo se, lo hize muy cruel para mattie pero no tenia idea de como se enteraria y que mejor que escuchando de esa manera. Para ser sincera la version original no la entendi muy bien, solo lo de la alucinacion pero me encanto que fuera Arthie quien lo detuviera si que si. Y gracias pero creo que volvere a la tercera persona haha solo me gusta la primera persona para one-shot, tristes .-. gracias por leer *w*

**AkumaRiver:** hahha ntp por no dejar review, pero espero este si dejes *sonrisa forzada y tenebrosa a la rusia* y te apoyo, el unico incesto que me gusta es el de los asiaticos, si que si uwu hahaha yo ame a Iggy, tenia un poco su toque pirata hahah ok no .-. pero no se, Iggy rlz! Eso si, a Kiku lo ame, asi como que totalmente. Se nota que es mi personaje favorito hahaha y Yao, no se, tenia motivoz para ser malvado hahah

**Khemia:** hahaha muchas gracias, espero y re-bday me haya quedado bien o al menos pasable hahahaha.

_**Y una escena final para apaciguar:**_

-El es Arthur- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa, presentando a los dos chicos. El pelinegro lo contemplo unos instantes, estaba seguro que ya se habian visto antes. El rubio le sonrio.

-Nos encontramos el otro dia, me llamo mucho la atencion que corrrieras de esa manera- respondio con un extraño acento el cual no supo reconocer.

-El es britanico, esta de intercambio y vivira unas semanas en nuestra casa, ¿sabes Arthur?, Kiku es muy raro, no tiene ningun recuerdo de su pasado asi que por eso decidi llevarmelo a mi casa y adoptarlo como hermano menor-

-¿Eso no es secuestro Yao?- pregunto el ingles con una sonrisa, el castaño se cruzo de brazos molesto.

-Mi casa, mis reglas, no me cuestiones en mis decisiones, ademas, nadie a reclamado a Kiku- espeto el chino.

-Lo tratas como si fuera una mascota- dijo el britanico mientras abrazaba al pelinegro. -Tranquilo Kiku, yo te salvare de este terrible dictador depravado-

-Oye! Sueltalo, Kiku es mio, me pertenece- el chino se apresuro a intentar deshacer el abrazo del rubio pero el otro ponia resistencia, Kiku se sentia como un muñeco siendo peleado por dos niños pequeños.

-Ayudame por favor!- le rogo al otro rubio que habia permanecido en silencio mientras abrazaba un oso peluche. El canadiense no pudo evitar reir mientras se cubria los labios divertido con la escena.

-Es mio, quita tu sucias manos anglosajonas de el- grito el chino.

-Pronto sera mio- rio con malicia el otro, aun jalando al japones.

-¿Porque a mi?- susurro adolorido el japones, rogandole a Buda Amida que esos dos no fueran a partirlo a la mitad.

o0o0o0o0o

En todas las vidas estos dos se pelearan a mi bello japones hahahaha~~ Arigatou Minna-san, por seguir esta extraña y desquiciada historia nwn Junjou Kikuppy se los agradece nwn Dattebayo! Me hacen feliz al opio si que si nwn espero ver reviews de ustedes a futuro y que mas de una escriba fics asakiku, prucan o yaokiku, que los leere con ansias huhuhuhu

Os amo a todos!


End file.
